Sweet & Crazy
by Elric Shimai
Summary: Los chicos de Bleach son estudiantes normales de preparatoria, Rukia esta enamorada de Ichigo, pero él no es el unico enamorado de ella... un lindo triangulo amoroso!  no somos buenas con los summary, ¡pero pasen y lean!
1. Primer día

**Un aviso a todos los que nos están leyendo:**

**En este fic los chicos de Bleach son estudiantes normales de preparatoria, TODOS. Aquí ninguno es: Hollow, Shnigami, Quincy o Espada, todos son humanos comunes y corrientes.**

**Esto lo hicimos para agregar un toque comico a la historia además de poder hacerla sencilla de escribir.**

**Esta es apenas nuestra segunda obra, esto lo hecemos por diversion y esperamos que les guste.**

**Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo**

**Elric Shimai.**

_**Capitulo 1**_

Desde que había entrado al salón de clases no había dejado de mirarlo, no sabia porque no me había dado cuenta antes, supongo que haberlo visto en el verano me había hecho darme cuenta de que me gustaba Ichigo Kurosaki.

Estaba tan distraída mirándolo que no prestaba atención a lo que me decían Yoruichi y Matsumoto.

-¡Rukia deja de ver a Kurosaki y presta atención a lo que te digo!

El color se me subió a la cara rápidamente y mi atención volvió a concentrarse en Matsumoto y Yoruichi que se reían con ganas.

-¿D-d-de que estas hablando Rangiku?- pregunte distraída pero el color de mi cara y el tono de mi voz no me ayudaron mucho.

Las 2 me miraron como si no me creyeran. Yo suspire resignada.

-¿De verdad soy tan obvia?-

-Si- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Que horror….-

-No te preocupes Rukia por lo menos Ichigo no se ha dado cuenta.-

-Yo sabia que terminaría por gustarte Ichigo- dijo Matsumoto muy convencida.

Decidí dejar de verlo un momento para prestarles más atención a mis amigas.

-¿De que estabas hablando hace un momento Rangiku?- pregunte, necesitaba distraerme un poco y hacer que se me bajara el color de la cara.

-Adivina….- dijo Yoruichi

-¿Ichimaru Gin?

Matsumoto se sonrió. Ahora resulta que pensar en el la hace feliz, cuando hace un par de meses quería asesinarlo.

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando algo interrumpió la conversación. Un chico había entrado en el salón tan rápido que se había tropezado y caído al suelo estrepitosamente.

Cuando se levanto todos rieron, incluyéndome a mí, el chico era Renji Abarai.

El era mi mejor amigo, pero era un cabeza hueca. Cuando se levanto nuestros ojos se encontraron y me saludo con una sonrisa.

Detrás de el entraron el profesor acompañado de una chica pelirroja de mirada timida.

Todos nos sentamos y guardamos silencio, mientras el profesor la presentaba. Se llama Orihime Inoue, y parecía una buena persona.

Cuando llego la hora del descanso decidimos dirigirnos al patio, pero Matsumoto me tomo del brazo y me llevó con ella hacia otra dirección.

-No he saludado a Gin, así que acompáñame- dijo con una sonrisa. El color se me subió hasta la cara otra vez, sabia a lo que se refería, ya que bueno esa es una escusa muy tonta por que ¡Matsumoto se sienta detrás de Gin! Así que intente zafarme de su brazo.

- Vamos Rangiku suéltame ¡ya! – le insistía mientras intentaba zafarme de su brazo, intento completamente en vano. – ¡por favor! No quiero ir.

De repente Rangiku me vio con una sonrisa algo malévola y luego volvió a una sonrisa dulce mientras volteaba hacia enfrente y saludaba a alguien, volteé lentamente y me di cuenta de que estábamos llegando, ¡Maldición! Matsumoto se había salido con la suya.

Mientras nos acercábamos no podía apartar la mirada de Ichigo, intente controlarme para no parecer tan obvia y moví la vista hacia los demás integrantes de aquel pequeño grupo de amigos de ahí distinguí a Gin, quien por supuesto no le quitaba la vista a Matsumoto y ella a el, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, y luego Ichigo.

Hey ¡chicos!, ¿como los trato el verano? – dijo Matsumoto mientras se acercaba a Gin, y me daba un pequeño empujón para quedar enfrente de Ichigo.

De maravilla – contesto Gin, lanzándole una pequeña mirada a Rangiku, yo solo podía imaginarme lo que había ocurrido ese verano entre ellos, para que Rangiku lo volviera a querer tanto.

Normal – Ikkaku siempre tan indiferente.

Fabuloso. – dijo Yumichika mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo con aire de presunción

Muy bien. – dijo Renji con una sonrisa.

Bien. – dijo Ichigo.

Seguimos hablando, de repente escuche una voz un poco aguda que decía "Vamos Kenny", provenía de una pequeña niña que pasaba detrás de mi, no le di mucha importancia, pero unos segundos después sentí que algo grande y pesado caía sobre mi espalda provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia delante, cayendo encima de Ichigo, me quede ahí como una tonta, hipnotizada por su colonia, la cual olía delicioso, " huele bien" era lo único que podía pensar, pero al ver la cara de Ichigo la cual parecía algo confundido me dio a entender que tal vez lo dije en voz alta, pero luego al escuchar las risas de los demás y como la cara de Ichigo se habia ruborizado un poco, me di cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, y entonces ahí fue donde me puse roja como un tomate y me levente enseguida y salí corriendo de ahí.

* * *

Rangiku venia hacia nuestro grupo llevando a Rukia colgada del brazo y con las mejillas encendidas. Sonreí como tonto, me encantaba cuando se ponía así, la verdad es que toda ella me encantaba desde siempre, su cabello negro y sus enormes ojos azules. Cuando la vi prácticamente a un metro de mí voltee hacia otra dirección como si no hubiera notado que estaba ahí. Rangiku saludo a todos escandalosamente y nos pregunto sobre el verano para luego colocarse a un lado de Gin, el solo sonreía con esa tenebrosa sonrisa de serpiente que tenia, me caía bien, pero siempre mantenía las distancias con el.

Mire a Rukia mientras tanto que estaba delante de Ichigo, pensé en colocarme a un lado de ella para hablarle pero algo impidió que lo hiciera, el grito de una niña: "Vamos Kenny". En ese momento supe lo que vendría después y un chico se estrello sobre Rukia a una velocidad increíble, supe como había llegado hasta ahí de esa forma al ver sus ojos llenos de terror como si su vida entera acabara de pasar delante de ellos. El mocoso se repuso rápidamente y salió corriendo. Yo me adelante un poco para ayudar a Rukia a levantarse pues había caído encima de Ichigo, cuando escuche una extraña frase salir de su boca: "Huele bien". Me detuve en ese instante y por un segundo todos nos quedamos en silencio ¿De verdad había escuchado bien? Cuando Yumichika estallo en carcajadas acompañado de Ikkaku y la risa contenida de Rangiku y Gin me di cuenta que si, pero, ¿Por qué no me estaba riendo? En vez de eso sentía como si me hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría, no podía ser posible que ella hubiera dicho eso porque le gustaba Ichigo. "Renji deja de pensar en esas tonterías, tu tienes oportunidad" pensé para calmarme un poco, pero esa pequeña duda seguía allí todavía. En menos de un segundo ella se había levantado y había salido corriendo muerta de vergüenza, yo simplemente me limite a verla marchar mientras todos los demás reían a mí alrededor.

Me gire para regresar a la conversación y no levantar sospechas así que esbocé una sonrisa y fingí que también me había parecido gracioso.

-¡Demonios que fue eso!- dijo Ichigo poniéndose de pie.

-Otro chico que sufrió la misma suerte que tu de pelear con Zaraki Kenpachi- dijo Yumichika todavía riendo.

Esta vez reí de verdad.

-¿Creen que esta bien?- dijo Rangiku volteando en su dirección

-Por supuesto, no lo lanzo con tanta fuerza, creo que el que tiene el record es Ichigo-

-Cállate Yumichika,- dijo Ichigo volteando en la dirección en la que Rukia se había ido corriendo. Rangiku en ese momento se fue detrás de ella y Gin la miro mientras se marchaba con la cabeza ladeada como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Que chica tan extraña- dijo Ichigo.

-No es extraña- dije con un poco mas de fuerza de la debida haciendo que todos pusieran su atención en mi.

"¡Bravo Renji!" pensé, "Eso te pasa por no pensar bien las cosas antes de decirlas imbécil".

-Bueno, es que yo la conozco desde la secundaria y para mi no es extraña, pero para ustedes que la conocen desde hace un semestre puede que todavía lo sea- dije bajando la mirada,"¡Un aplauso para Abarai Renji, el mas bruto entre los brutos!" pensé, ahora si era mas que obvio que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Mire a los demás sin dejar que los nervios y lavergüenza se me escaparan por la cara.

-Si, tienes razón, para mí todavía es un poco extraña.- dijo Ikkaku.

Ichigo simplemente se limito a asentir con la cabeza, Yumichika hizo lo mismo pero con una extraña sonrisa y Gin, bueno con la cara que tiene es imposible saber que estaba pensando.

Pero al menos pude respirar tranquilo y agradecí que Ikkaku dijera ese comentario para que no se revelara mi pequeño secreto.

* * *

¡Maldición! había pasado el momento mas vergonzoso de mi vida entera, que había echo, no mas bien que había dicho, no podría ver a Ichigo a la cara durante un buen tiempo. Pare de correr por un momento para recobrar el aire e intentar calmarme y que se me bajara el color de la cara.

Eso si no me lo espere Rukia – Matsumoto reía a carcajadas detrás de mi.

Calla.

Bueno, bueno no se lo diré a nadie, pero no me niegas que te gusto estar así de cerca de el. – tenia una sonrisa algo tenebrosa en su cara, realmente se parecía mas a Gin de lo que ella creía.

Yo solo la voltee a ver como si quisiera asesinarla en ese mismo instante, y de verdad quería.

Llegamos a donde se encontraban Nanao y Yoruichi, Matsumoto se seguía riendo. Y yo seguía roja por supuesto.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Nanao.

-¡N-no quiero hablar de eso!- exclamé con tono enojado, advirtiendoles a ella y a Yoruichi que ni siquiera se atrevieran a mencionarlo.

-Bien, en otro momento me contaras, por ahora déjame presentarte a Inoue Orihime. Orihime ella es Rukia y la de grandes pechos es Rangiku.- dijo Yoruichi mientras nos señalaba, claro Rangiku la caracterizaba sus pechos como siempre.

-Un placer Inoue, se que no llevas aquí ni un día, pero dime ¿algún chico ha llamado tu atención? –

-¡Rangiku por favor! ¿No ves que la pobre te acaba de conocer y ya le mostraste tu peor cara? No le hagas caso, siempre es así.-

-Bueno… dejando de lado la brusquedad de Nanao, ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa el viernes?

-Claro-

Parecía una chica amable,ademas de bonita y tímida, a cualquier chico le podría gustar alguien como ella, pensé recordando el comentario de Rangiku, aun asi seguramente debi tener una buena historia sobre porque se habia transferido de escuela.

* * *

Las clases siguieron su curso normal, ya era la última hora cuando el profesor interrumpió su clase.

Quiero hacer una pausa rápida para asignar a las dos personas que se quedaran a limpiar el salón por el resto del mes. – después de unos segundos viendo la lista de nombres, asintió y dijo. – Ichigo Kurosaki, y Rukia Kuchiki.

Quede algo confundido, que no era ella la chica que me cayo encima hace solo un par de horas, era extraña, según mi punto de vista, pero tal vez Renji tenga y razón y simplemente es que no la conozco bien, bien ya veremos que tanta razón tiene Renji por que pasare el siguiente mes solo con ella una hora entera.

_Arigato!_

_by_

_ElricShimai_

**Esperamos que les haya gustado, cualquier duda, comentario, queja, sugerencia, etc. dejennosla en los reviews porfa! denlen una oportunidad a este fic!**


	2. La casa de Rangiku

_**Capitulo II**_

El día transcurría completamente normal, con excepción de que yo estaba completamente ansiosa por que llegara la hora de la salida para estar con Ichigo, la única cosa que me preocupaba, era que bueno ayer hice la cosa más vergonzosa de toda mi vida, y estaba pensando en como demonios iba a lograr que Ichigo se olvidara de eso.

No había logrado idear una forma cuando el último timbrazo sonó y todos nuestros compañeros salieron del salón con excepción de Ichigo y yo.

Ichigo no hablaba mucho, así que él simplemente empezó a limpiar y yo me quede algo nerviosa la verdad es que quería hablar con el pero no sabia como hacerlo.

Esto… Ichigo, quería disculparme por lo de ayer. – dije sonrojándome al instante.

-¿Disculparte?

-Si por que caí encima de ti. – "Y por haber dicho huele bien", pensé

-¡Ah, eso!, no te preocupes no fue tu culpa fue de Kenpachi Zaraki e fie el que aventó a ese estudiante de primero. Por cierto, ¿estas bien?, es que ayer te fuiste corriendo tan rápido que no te pude preguntar.

-Si, gracias. No sabia que eso que me cayó encima había sido una persona.- dije bastante confundida, "¿Quién estaría tan loco para andar arrojando personas?"

-¿Acaso no lo sabias?

-No… - dije con algo de pena, "la verdad era que me había tan rápido del lugar que ni tiempo tuve de averiguar que me había golpeado", pensé y el recuerdo hizo que de repente se me subiera aun más el color a la cara.

Ichigo solo me miro con una expresión extraña en el rostro, y luego continúo sus labores. ¿Qué seria lo que estaba pensando?, no me pude contener así que se lo pregunte.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas?

-Eh…., pues en que es realmente sencillo hacerte sonrojar. – esa frase me hiso sonrojar aun mas. – Vez, ahí está la prueba.

Yo solo me sonroje un poco más, y seguimos haciendo nuestro trabajo. Y así transcurrió la hora más rápida de mi vida. Cuando al fin acabamos Ichigo miro el salón, y dijo.

-Bien creo que eso es todo.

-Si.- dije casi con tristeza- será mejor que me vaya, si no nii-sama, se enojara.

-Bien, pues nos veremos mañana.- dijo mientras salía del salón.

Yo lo imite hasta que llegamos a la salida de la escuela, y no despedimos de lejos mientras que cada uno tomaba el camino hacia nuestras respectivas casas, yo me fui caminando a casa con una sonrisa tonta en la cara y pensando en lo maravilloso que había sido esa hora con Ichigo y en que no quería que el mes terminara pronto.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron como los anteriores, pero cada día, me enamoraba un poco mas de Ichigo Kurosaki.

El viernes llego mas pronto de lo que pensaba, y llego mucho mas rápido la hora de la salida, había quedado con mis amigas que todas me esperarían abajo, mientras yo terminaba el aseso del salón junto con Ichigo. Ninguno de los dos hablo mucho esta vez ahora simplemente nos concentrábamos en terminar rápido, en especial por que a mi me esperaban, así que los dos acabamos en unos pocos minutos. Nos despedimos y comencé a bajar las escaleras de dos en dos escalones, pero en esas estaba cuando uno de mis pies se resbalo un poco y a punto estuve de caer, sino fuera por los dos brazos que sostenían mi cintura en un abrazo, un abrazo que provoco un shock eléctrico por todo mi cuerpo. Volteé hacia atrás y me encontré con la cara de Ichigo, me miró y me soltó en cuanto encontré en donde apoyarme, pero no pude evitar que la cara se me pusiera roja como un tomate.

-Te he vuelto hacer sonrojar- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona - ten cuidado, y no tengas prisa.

-Si gracias,- dije aun en shock.- iré mas lento

El solo asintió, se dio la vuelta y se despidió agitando la mano, espere a que se alejara un poco y di un brinquito de felicidad y baje las escaleras, más lentamente con una sonrisa tonta en mi cara y mis mejillas sonrojadas, cuando termine el tramo de las escaleras que quedaban vi a mi amigas platicando y riendo, y me dirigí a ellas.  
Durante el transcurso de la semana me había dado cuenta de lo alegre y distraída que era Inoue y me agradaba bastante, era de las chicas que usualmente tropezaban pero que se reían de sus propias tragedias.

Íbamos todas charlando y riendo mientras salíamos de la escuela cuando Inoue tropezó, con sus propios pies; todas intentamos evitar que cayera al suelo, pero otra persona se nos adelanto. Un chico de segundo año de cabello negro y ojos verdes paso delante de ella e Inoue cayo encima del pobre chico. Todas la ayudamos a levantarse, ella se apoyaba en mi brazo y en el de Rangiku, pero cuando el chico levantó la cara Rangiku y yo lo reconocimos y ambas soltamos a Inoue haciendo que cayera de nuevo.

-¡Maldición! ¡Quítate de una vez mujer estúpida!- dijo el muchacho e Inoue se hizo a un lado rápidamente.

El chico se levantó y busco sus cosas, las cuales se habían desparramado por el suelo. Nanao las había recogido y se las dio, el pelinegro prácticamente se las arrebato y después de dirigirle una mirada de odio a Inoue continúo su camino.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- grito Inoue pero el muchacho no respondió.

La ayudamos a levantarse y mientras retobamos nuestro camino.

-¡Que chico tan grosero!- dijo Yoruichi.

-¿Quien es el?- pregunto Inoue.

-Es de segundo año, se llama Ulquiorra Cifer.-

-Mmm... ¿Porque es así?-

- No lo se, y sinceramente no me importa, es un arrogante y un grosero; prácticamente todos lo odian.

-¿No tiene amigos?-

-Solía tenerlos-

-¿Que sucedió?-

-Algunos se fueron de la escuela, y los dicen los rumores que un lunático chico de segundo se encargo de uno.

-¿Quien es ese lunático?

-Te lo presentare después; pero de lejos. Créeme no quieres meterte con el; y tampoco con ese emo de Ulquiorra.

La verdad era que en segundo año había tipos muy raros. Pero me importaba poco, en estos instantes lo único que tenia presente era la sensación de los brazos de Ichigo en mi cintura.

Retomamos nuestro camino original, y seguimos adelante platicando y riendo. Camino a casa de Rangiku decidimos entrar a un pequeño restaurante muy cerca de su casa a comer algo.  
Después de un estar hablando de naderías comenzamos a hablar de romances y chicos y llego el turno de Rangiku de hacernos sufrir a nosotras.

-Oye Rukia, y dinos ¿quien te gusta?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, se nota que lo disfrutaba.

-Nadie.- conteste rápidamente.

-No me digas –empezó Yoruichi, también con una sonrisa maléfica.- yo he visto como miras a Kurosaki, no me digas que no te gusta nadie.

-El no tiene nada que ver.- dije rápidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas, realmente me molestaba que hicieran eso.- es solo un amigo.

-Si, si, amigo, todas te creemos - dijo Nanao con sarcasmos, bueno para que hasta ella lo notara es que realmente era demasiado obvia.

-Bueno tal vez... si solo un poquito – la verdad es que me encantaba pero bueno, no iba a decirlo abiertamente todavía no.

-Veamos quien será la siguiente en confesar.- dijo Rangiku mirándonos a todas y cada una.- ¡Nanao!, confiesa ¿quien es?

-Mmm... nadie- dijo con indiferencia.- todos son unos patanes.

-¡Ahí va otra vez!... – dije, la verdad es que para ella nadie estaba a su altura

-Y que te parece el de segundo, ese que esta obsesionado contigo...- dijo Yoruichi

-¿Kyoraku?, no claro que no, es un tonto y el más patán de todos. -

-Yo se que te gusta- dijo Rangiku

-¿quien es el? – pregunto Inoue

-Un chico de segundo año que babea por ella, pero no se porque Nanao no le da una oportunidad si estoy segura que ella esta loca por él- dije burlándome de ella.

-No, yo no estoy loca por él.- dijo Nanao- es uno de los más populares de segundo año; es muy guapo y tiene a muchas chicas babeando por él, excepto a mi y por eso le gusto – aclaro Nanao acomodándose los anteojos.

-A ti te gusta también, ¡Mi instinto me lo dice!- dijo Rangiku, Nanao estaba apunto de protestar pero mejor calló- ahora sigamos, con... contigo Inoue, cuéntanos que chico te ha llamado la atención.

-Ah pues... la verdad... casi ninguno...- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Ya te dimos una semana para que te hayas fijado en alguien, dinos y no te preocupes por Rangiku - la animo Yoruichi.

-Pues la verdad es que, no conozco a nadie, excepto a Ichigo y todos los demás y bueno de segundo año solo conozco a Ulquiorra…lo conocí hoy. – dijo muy quedito.

En ese momento Yoruichi comenzó a reírse escandalosamente.- Lo siento es solo que no pude evitar el imaginármelos al extraño de Ulquiorra y a Inoue juntos.-

-¡Qué tontería!- dijo Matsumoto, - Para empezar jamás dejaría que Inoue terminara con esa abominación de persona.-

-Tienes razón.- dijo Yoruichi secándose las lagrimas de risa, -No te preocupes Inoue, encontraras a un buen chico.-

Inoue se sonrojo ligeramente y sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Bueno, bueno dejemos de lado a Inoue, le daremos un poco más de tiempo para que conozca chicos, vamos con la siguiente en confesar, mmm...Yoruichi - dijo Rangiku,- suéltalo te lo tienes muy guardadito.

-A mi... pues... ninguno me llama la atención pero supongo que elegiría alguno de segundo. - dijo ella muy convencida de si misma

-Y que me dices de mi hermano- dije burlándome de ella, ya que tenían una relación muy extraña.

-Ah, el pequeño Byakuya, ¡jajá!, un tonto y el cubo de hielo más grande del mundo,- dijo burlándose de el.- si tengo que elegir de ese grupo, preferiría a Ukitake, el si es un caballero.

-Buena elección- comento Nanao- Bien veamos, quien es la siguiente- dijo mientras todas apuntábamos nuestra vista a Rangiku

-Ya saben la repuesta- dijo con indiferencia.

-Oh, vamos que no has aprendido algo – repelamos todas.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Inoue

-Ichimaru Gin – Dijo Rangiku con un suspiro.

-¿Y por que tienes que aprender algo de eso? , no entiendo- dijo nuestra nueva amiga.

-Pues mira- comenzó Yoruichi – Gin, digamos que ilusiona y desilusiona a nuestra querida Rangiku, pero no solo a ella, a casi todas las mujeres, y bueno ya te imaginaras que pasa con nuestra querida Rangiku - dijo riéndose.

-Aun así todos merecen una segunda oportunidad – dijo muy convencida.

-El problema es que Gin ya va en la sexta oportunidad.- dije.

-No voy a discutir con ustedes, ¡Fin de la conversación!- dijo cruzando los brazos.

Todas nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la casa de Rangiku. Estábamos riendo y siguiendo comentando sobre el tema que habíamos dejado en el restaurante, hablábamos de los chicos nuevos, los de segundo (y todas estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo respecto a que son una panda de lunáticos) y sobre algunos de terceros, etc. Cosas normales hasta que de repente Rangiku tenía que salir con una de sus fantásticas ideas.

-Saben que seria completamente divertido – dijo Rangiku en un tono el cual no me agradaba mucho – Deberíamos invitar a los chicos a pasar el resto de la tarde con nosotras, y tengo a alguien en mente para hacer la llamada. – de repente todas me voltearon a ver y supe inmediatamente en que demonios estaba pensando y no dejaría que por ningún motivo me obligaran a hacer algo como eso.

-Si quieren llamo a Renji. – dije como si _realmente_ se refirieran a eso, pero sabia bien que vendría después.

-Oh si adelante llama a tu mejor amigo.- dijo Yoruichi. – de todos modos cuantos oportunidades tienes de llamar a la persona que te gusta.

-No importa Renji se encargara de llamar a los demás, pero ya vez que despistado es, a lo mejor se le olvida hablarle a Ichigo. - Dijo Matsumoto intentándome provocarme.

Este tipo de provocaciones duraron mas de lo que pensaba hasta que después de un rato me rendí tome mi teléfono busque el número de Ichigo y marque. Espere en la línea, todas me vieron asombradas y después del segundo timbrazo me di cuenta de la gran estupidez que había echo, me quede asombrada de mí misma estaba apunto de colgar cuando:

-¿Hola? – se escucho la voz de Ichigo del otro lado del teléfono me quede como tonta por unos segundos y luego reaccione.

-Ho-Hola Ichigo soy Rukia –

-Ah, hola Rukia, ¿Qué pasa?

-Ah... no nada en especial – luego vi la mirada de todas mis amigas como diciendo "¡tonta invítalo ya!". – solo que estoy en casa de Rangiku y todas nos preguntábamos si a ti y los otros les gustaría venir. – la verdad era que tenia una voz mas confiada y segura de lo que realmente estaba sintiendo por dentro.

-Mmm… claro por que no, le hablare a los chicos y vamos para allá, nos vemos ahí.

Me despedí con un "nos vemos" y colgué; después me puse roja y comencé a oír risas a mi alrededor, yo solo me quede sentada como una traumada.

Todas seguían burlándose de mi, incluyendo a Inoue, hasta que de repente oímos que alguien tocaba a la puerta, todas nos asomamos por la ventana y vimos en la calle a Ichigo y yo solté un pequeño grito ahogado, luego a Gin, Rangiku suspiro y sonrió, luego estaba Renji, Ikkaku, y Yumichika.

Luego de unos segundos escuchamos el timbre y bajamos a abrir la puerta.

Después de saludarnos nos dirigimos a una pequeña sala que tenia Rangiku. Gin y Rangiku se sentaron juntos en un pequeño sillón solos, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Nanao y Orihime, se sentaron en otro y comenzaron a conversar, mientras que yo me senté a lado de Ichigo, bueno en realidad el se sentó a mi lado, los dos estábamos muy a gusto cuando Renji se sentó al otro lado, y empezó a interrumpirnos a Ichigo y a mi, estaba comenzando a lanzarle indirectas para que se fuera de ahí, pero era demasiado idiota para captarlas. Justo en ese momento Yoruichi llegó y se sentó entre Renji y yo y comenzó a hablar con él para distraerlo, yo solo le di las gracias en un susurro y seguí hablando con Ichigo. Mientras más avanzaba la conversación, más cómoda me sentía con él, y al parecer él conmigo, pues ya no era tan distante como antes incluso me pareció un poco…mmm… ¿cariñoso, tal vez? Si creo que es eso, realmente me pareció extraño. Otra cosa que me pareció extraña fue el comportamiento de Renji. Aprovechaba cada pequeña distracción de Yoruichi para intentar cambiar de lugar, me parecía de lo más extraño e irritante, normalmente el era abierto conmigo, pero hoy se estaba pasando de la raya, cada vez que me levantaba y que Ichigo se ofrecía a acompañarme, Renji nos seguía. Estaba comenzando a irritarme en serio, y también a Ichigo por su expresión cada vez que veía a Renji aparecer. Por lo menos eso hizo que en cierto modo me sintiera en sintonía con él, y me pareció que el asunto de haberle caído encima y haber dicho lo que dije había quedado olvidado más rápido de lo que había pensado.

A pesar de Renji, el resto de la tarde la pasamos excelente, yo por mi parte me sentí soñada.

* * *

Una oportunidad, una oportunidad eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación pensando que podía hacer para fijar la atención de Rukia en mí y no en Ichigo. Había estado toda la tarde persiguiéndola y fingiendo que ese pelos-de-zanahoria-roba-amigas no existía, supongo que lo que más me enojaba de todo esto era el hecho de que Rukia lo había llamado a él para invitarlo. El simple hecho de recordar esa llamada hacia que me hirviera la sangre. "_Rukia me llamó_" esa frase me hacia sentir miserable, yo era el mejor amigo, _su_ mejor amigo, pero, ¿Solo era eso? Aleje esa idea de mi cabeza, seguiría insistiendo hasta recibir un "no" definitivo, no me importaba si después Ichigo se enojaba conmigo, lo único que me importaba era estar con Rukia y no importaba que le gustara Ichigo pues yo la haría cambiar de opinión. Solo necesitaba una oportunidad, una oportunidad para estar con ella a solas. Mire mi celular recargado en el escritorio y me rasque la cabeza pensando si era lo correcto. Una oportunidad, solo eso.

* * *

Me encontraba soñando despierta con todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy cuando un timbre hizo que despertara. Me pare de la cama y tome mi celular que se encontraba en la mesa de noche; mire el numero y sentí como el enojo y las ganas de golpearlo en la cabeza invadían mi mente, el teléfono siguió sonando en mi mano un rato mas en lo que decidía si contestarle o no a ese cabeza hueca de Renji. Finalmente me rendí y conteste el suplicante celular.

-¿Que quieres Renji?- dije secamente.

-¡Oye! Que brusca, ¿Que te hice?

Me sentí un poco mal por haberle contestado así, después de todo era mi mejor amigo desde hace años, pero no podía decirle que era por andar atrás de Ichigo y de mí toda la tarde.

-Lo siento, es que estoy un poco cansada, ¿Que ocurre?

-Mmm... bueno, quería ver si querías ir mañana al mediodía al parque.

-Claro. ¿Quien mas ira?

-Esto... nadie más solo seremos tú y yo.

La verdad es que eso me tomo un poco por sorpresa y me recordó a mis tiempos de secundaria en los que el era el único amigo en el que realidad confiaba. Por un segundo pensé en negarme, pero recordar aquellos días me impidió decirle que no.

-De acuerdo, pero, ¿Porque quieres que nos veamos?

Como respuesta solo obtuve un silencio, que se prolongo por varios segundos.

-Renji, ¿Estas ahí todavía?

-¡Si! Mmm... ¿Que fue lo que preguntaste?

-¿Por que quieres verme mañana?

-Porque tengo algo que decirte, algo...mmm... importante.

_**Arigato!**_

_**by**_

_**Elric Shimai**_

**Si llegaron a esta parte del fic...Felicidades y muchas gracias por su paciencia, creo que este capitulo nos quedo espcialemnte largo asi que muchas gracias por suscomentarios y por darle una oportunidad a este fic!**


	3. Mejor amigo

_**Capitulo III**_

Realmente no me apetecía ver Renji después de lo pesado que había estado ayer, pero por alguna razón no pude decirle que no, tal vez el tono de voz con que lo dijo, que fue con un poco de ansiedad, o tal vez el hecho de que el era mi mejor amigo.  
No importaban mucho las razones, solo importaba que ya había accedido y no podía fallarle.

Mientras más me acercaba a aquel parque, me venían a la mente cada vez más y más recuerdos sobre la secundaria, la cual había pasado casi toda en compañía de Renji, poco a poco me fui sumergiendo en esos recuerdos que ahora se veían tan lejanos…

_Flashback_  
Apenas faltaban 10 días para entrar al primer año de secundaria, pero a mi no me importaba en absoluto. Había huido de mi casa, sin que mi hermano se diera cuenta me había escabullido por mi ventana y en cuanto mis pies tocaron el suelo comencé a correr lo más lejos posible de mi casa y todas aquellas cosas terribles que sucedían, quería olvidarlo todo, completamente todo.  
Mis cansados pies me habían hecho llegar a un pequeño parque, con árboles, juegos y un pequeño puesto de helados y bebidas. Por alguna razón ese lugar me hacia sentir peor, todos se veían tan felices y tan tranquilos.  
Me senté en unos columpios y las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos, comencé a llorar nuevamente.  
Fue entonces cuando me percaté del miserable estado en el que me encontraba, mi ropa estaba maltratada, mis zapatos sucios, mi cabello un poco despeinado y mi cara seguramente hinchada y sucia por haber llorado tanto. Sin embargo no me importó mucho y lentamente aparte mi mente del mundo exterior e intenté dejarla en blanco, en un inútil de intento de olvidar todo.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó alguien mi lado, ni siquiera lo mire y ni me digné a contestarle, no quería que nadie me hablara.  
-¡Oye! No me ignores, te pregunté si te encuentras bien.- dijo el chico colocándose en cuclillas delante de mi. El chico era más o menos de mi edad y tenía el cabello rojo brillante.  
-No me molestes.- dije volteándole la cara.  
-¿Por qué estas llorando?- Ese tipo de verdad era estúpido, si le dije eso era para que se fuera no para que siguiera haciendo preguntas.  
- ¡Vete!, ¡No quiero que nadie me hab…- la frase quedó interrumpida por un balón de futbol soccer que me había golpeado de lleno en la cabeza seguido por varias risas y burlas. Eso era la único que me faltaba para rematar aquel maldito día, las lagrimas, ahora de coraje y frustración, volvieron a derramarse por mi cara, apreté los dientes y me disponía a levantarme para golpear al culpable cuando el pelirrojo se me adelantó, tomo el balón de futbol y lo pateo con tal violencia que el chico que recibió el golpe cayó un par de metros más lejos.  
-¡Ahora pídele disculpas idiota!-gritó el pelirrojo con una mirada de odio en sus ojos.  
-¡Lo-Lo-Lo siento mucho jugaremos en otro lugar!- gritó uno de los chicos que jugaban futbol y ayudando a los demás a levantar al desafortunado que había recibido el golpe se fueron corriendo de ahí.  
-Me llamo Renji Abarai.- dijo mirándome a mí de nuevo, -No te preocupes por ellos, no volverán a molestarte.-

Después de eso se fue corriendo volviendo después de un par de minutos con dos paletas heladas.

Me dio una de las paletas y se volvió a acuclillar delante de mí. – ¿Ahora si me dirás quien eres y porque estas tan triste?-

_Fin del flashback._

Quería mucho a Renji, después de todo el fue mi primer amigo de verdad, aunque cuando entramos a la preparatoria nos distanciamos un poco, el seguía siendo mi mejor amigo, por lo que me sentía algo mal, lo había tratado muy fríamente el día de ayer, creo que lo mejor sería comportarme bien con él hoy en forma de disculpa y tal vez contarle el porqué de mi comportamiento.

* * *

La había estado esperando desde hace un rato, estaba totalmente nervioso, no sabía que decirle, ni como decírselo. Me había sentado en una banca, y poco a poco me fui perdiendo en mis pensamientos. La espera se me hacia eterna, pero por ella sería capaz de esperar más de 1000 años si fuera necesario. Seguía sumergido en mi mente cuando la vi acercarse al parque con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Me puse de pie enseguida y la salude con la mano, ella se acerco a mí y me saludo. La verdad no hablamos mucho solo de cosas sin importancia. En mi interior yo sabía que tenía que apresurarme, que tenía que soltarlo de una vez, sabía que era ahora o nunca. Decidí comprarle una paleta helada y la lleve a los columpios, al lugar donde nos conocimos, pensé que eso podría ayudarme en algo, ella sonrió, o más bien fue como una risita.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunte – ¿acaso prefieres ir a sentarte en un banco?

-No, no es eso, es solo que recuerdo estos columpios.-

-¿Enserio? – realmente me sorprendió que recordara ese día.

-¿Crees que podría olvidar el día que conocí a mi mejor amigo? – Dijo mientras me sonreía y tomaba uno de los columpios con un gracioso salto.

La verdad es que lo ultimo me dolió un poco pero le correspondí la sonrisa, me acerque a los columpios, y la mire por un rato, discretamente, ella estaba sonriendo, comiendo aun su paleta, algo distante, yo no pude evitar sonreír, y recordar el primer día que la conocí. Estaba llorando y tenía la cara roja, se veía algo descuidada, pero algo en ella me atrajo y al verla a la cara me di cuenta que era un niña preciosa y que su cara seria aun mas bonita con una sonrisa en ella en lugar de lagrimas. Y hoy me doy cuenta de que tenía razón. Tome algo de aire, sabía que era lo que tenia que hacer en ese momento.

-Tengo algo que decirte. – Tanto Rukia como yo hablamos al mismo tiempo usando la misma frase. Ella se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Qué es, Renji?

-Eh, mejor tu primero.

-¿Enserio? – ahora parecía nerviosa e indecisa – bueno la verdad es que es un tema algo delicado, no estoy muy segura si decírtelo o no – Yo solo asentí tratando de darle algo de animo – la verdad quiero hablarte de alguien en especial – no se bien el porque pero eso me dio algo de ánimos – de la persona que me gusta, la verdad es que no sabia si decírtelo, porque siento que a lo mejor podría arruinar nuestra amistad, si algo sale mal – Sonreía en mi interior al oír esas palabras; no, es más, gritaba y festejaba ante la posibilidad de fuera yo del que estaba hablando y que lo de Ichigo había sido pasajero, de hecho, estaba casi seguro que hablaba de mi. – es una persona de nuestro circulo de amistades, entonces no estoy muy segura – yo solo la escuchaba intentando controlar mi sonrisa y mis carcajadas de júbilo para parecer que me estaba tomando ésta conversación en serio, "si continua" pensé "di mi nombre solo eso no es muy complicado". – y no lo conozco mucho – "Alto ahí" pensé confundido "¿no lo conozco mucho?, pero si me conoce desde primero de secundaria". – pero siento que te tengo que decírtelo, porque bueno eres mi mejor amigo y el también es de tus mejores amigos. – no quería escuchar mas, "calla" pensé al saber lo que vendría después "no quiero escuchar su nombre". – es Ichigo, es que lo conocí más en vacaciones y es realmente increíble…

La verdad es que ni siquiera la mire cuando decía eso pero me imagine su cara, estaría sonriendo, mirando para abajo y dirigiéndome miradas llenas de brillos e ilusión las cuales estaban dirigidas a otra persona, también estaría algo sonrojada, cosa que la hacía ver tan adorable. Simplemente me la imagine, no quise ver su cara tan llena de amor que no era para mí, yo solo era _el mejor amigo_, tampoco escuche porque lo quería ni como lo había llegado a conocer más. Respire hondo y trate de poner la mejor cara que tenia para una situación así, la mire y me di cuenta de que mi imaginación no me había traicionado respecto a la expresión de Rukia, se veía tan encantadora así, pero sería todavía más encantador si aquella mirada fuera para mí y no para ese pelos-necios.  
Yo solo asentía a lo que decía e intentaba sonreír, pero mis esperanzas estaban rotas y apenas y podía conseguirlo.

-Bueno y ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme Renji?-

-Esto… creo que puede esperar.- "Si" pensé, "Esperar para siempre".

Después de eso fuimos a comer algo, pero yo apenas y probé bocado. Ahora ambos nos dirigíamos a su casa, yo solo la acompañaba porque me gustaba mirarla sonreír, caminar, hablar, ruborizarse, toda ella era completamente hermosa y adorable.  
Ella continuaba hablando pero yo apenas y ponía atención. Todas las esperanzas que había tenido se habían esfumado y las 2 palabras que pensaba decirle ese día se habían rota en mil pedazos y se habían quedado debajo del lugar donde las había pensado por primera vez, se habían quedado perdidas en ese parque, el cual ahora se había convertido en un recuerdo demasiado triste.

Cuando llegamos a su casa me despedí de ella con la sonrisa mas dolorosa que haya podido poner en mi cara jamás.  
Una vez que lo hice me fui corriendo hasta quedar lo suficientemente lejos de la casa de los Kuchiki, en ese momento descargue todo mi coraje con una maldición dicha a gritos y una patada a un poste de luz seguido por un puñetazo al mismo, este último dejo mi mano adolorida pero el punzante dolor hizo que me calmara un poco. Me dirigí a mi casa, ahora con la cabeza gacha, las manos en las bolsillos del pantalón y pateando mi alma con los pies.

Lo primero que hice al llegar a mi casa fue encerrarme en mi habitación y tirarme en la cama mirando el techo. Me sentía tan miserable y cansado. Cerré los ojos y me cubrí la cara con un brazo, pero al hacerlo aparecía la imagen sonriente de Rukia en medio de la oscuridad de mi mente. ¡Dios! Era tan linda, tan perfecta, me encantaba sin lugar a dudas el único aspecto de ella que detestaba era que estaba loca por Ichigo. Nunca me había sentido tan derrotado y triste en toda mi vida.  
Justo en ese momento mi celular sonó, lo tome sin ver el número primero y sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Renji?- apreté los puños al oír esa voz y la tristeza fue reemplazada rápidamente con la ira.

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo?- dije de una manera algo violenta, pero no me importo.

-Solo quería decirte que aun estamos en casa de Yumichika. Iremos por un ramen en un rato, si ya te desocupaste puedes venir, además…-

-Me siento terriblemente mal.- dije interrumpiéndolo con fuerza y después de eso colgué el teléfono sin decir otra cosa.

"¡Qué lindo día!" pensé con sarcasmo dejando que la tristeza volviera a ocupar su lugar reemplazando a la ira.  
La llamada de Ichigo solo había servido para hacerme sentir peor, maldita sea, ¿Por qué Rukia se fijaba en alguien como él? Era un tonto, un frío, a el ni siquiera le gustaba Rukia, el no te…  
La verdad de aquellas palabras llegaron tan rápido y furiosamente a mi mente que me levante de la cama de un salto y comencé a andar por la habitación.  
A Ichigo no le gustaba Rukia, por lo que eso a mí me dejaba una pequeña oportunidad de logar cambiar su corazón antes de que Ichigo le corresponda sus sentimientos.  
Era una oportunidad pequeña, pero por ganarme el corazón de Rukia estaba dispuesto a tomarla, además aun no había escuchado un "no" definitivo, pues ni siquiera le había dicho nada aun sobre lo que sentía; esta era mi ultima oportunidad, era todo o nada; en otras palabras: Ichigo y yo pelearíamos por Rukia.

* * *

_**Arigato**_

_**by**_

_**Elric Shimai**_


	4. Primera cita

_**Capitulo 4**_

Esa chica era una incógnita para mí, no sabía porque me atraía así de extraño. Era muy bonita y había hablado y estado con ella casi todo el verano, pero no la conocía bien del todo. Aunque desde aquel día que la atrapé en las escaleras, desde ese pequeño shock eléctrico que recorrió mi cuerpo, no había podido sacar esa chica de pelo negro y ojos azules. La verdad no sabía bien cuál era la razón principal, pero en las últimas semanas me di cuenta de que Rukia era el tipo de chica que estaba buscando, era algo así como mi chica perfecta, pero bueno la verdad es que me atemoriza la idea de su hermano, he sabido de solo un par de chicos que se fijaron en ella y bueno ninguno de los dos volvió a verla en su vida, este pensamiento me provoco un escalofrío.

Estaba tirado en mi cama sumido en mis pensamientos cuando la voz de Yuzu los irrumpió.

-Ichigo – dijo la voz de Yuzu fuera de mi cuarto – Ya es hora de la cena.

-Si – dije mientras me levantaba – Bajo enseguida.

Deje mis pensamiento para otra ocasión y bajé a cenar. Durante la cena estaba distraído, trataba de concéntrame en lo que me contaban mi hermanas e ignoraba a mi padre con esos ridículos discursos cursis y sentimentales. Pero por más esfuerzos que hacía, si me descuidaba tan solo un segundo la imagen de Rukia volvía a mi mente en mi mente.

Subí a mi cuarto después de la cena y volví a recostarme en mi cama pensando en alguna respuesta a mi problema, bueno no es que fuera un problema exactamente, pero su hermano realmente me atemorizaba.  
Estuve dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que me di cuenta que era un cobarde, sabía bien la respuesta al porque tenía a esa chica en mi mente, quería a Rukia y no solo como una simple amiga realmente la quería como algo mas y si no actuaba rápido podríamos a llegar a ser demasiado buenos amigos o bien alguien más podría llegar al corazón de la chica.

Era martes. Estaba en las últimas horas de clase y mi mente le daba vueltas al como pedirle a Rukia que saliera conmigo el viernes; el lunes me había acobardado, y aunque estaba a punto de pedírselo no pude.  
Sabía que ella estaba detrás de mí a solo unos pupitres de distancia, mis ojos estaban pendientes de la pizarra, pero mi mene ya se había ido unos metros más lejos, "Maldita sea" pensé, "Tengo que invitarla hoy, tengo que invitarla hoy".

Pasaron las últimas clases y de nuevo nos quedamos solos en el salón, casi no habíamos hablado y por alguna razón el reloj me estaba poniendo nervioso, tenía que decírselo ahora o nunca.

-Oye Rukia, me preguntaba… ¿qué harás el viernes?

-Pues... – parecía nerviosa – nada en especial, ¿porque?

-Es que me preguntaba si después de clases te gustaría ir conmigo a un pequeño parque que esta por aquí cerca. – "¡Lo dije!" pensé "¡lo logre!", respire con un poco de ansiedad, quería saber su repuesta, mire su cara parecía en shock se parecía a la cara de cuando la atrape en las escaleras.

-Esto... – parecía que se había quedado sin pablaras – s-s-i me encantaría – dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Entonces es una cita –

Vi como ella sonreía y se sonrojeaba de nuevo, me gustaba eso de ella. Nos despedimos no la vería hasta mañana pero si de algo estaba seguro era que esos ojos me acompañarían por el resto del día.

El viernes estaba por llegar y tenía que admitir que estaba algo nervioso, pero lo esperaba con ansias. Los días pasaban lento, demasiado lento para mi gusto, pero al fin llego el preciado viernes, mi preciado viernes. Cuando el salón quedo vacio, con excepción de Rukia y yo por supuesto, pude ver como Rukia intentaba contener una sonrisa, ella no noto que la estaba viendo, así que desvié la vista de ella antes de que lo notara, esa sonrisa me dio algo de esperanza. Los dos nos tomamos mucho tiempo en recoger el salón, yo lo hacía a propósito, porque esta sería la última vez que nos quedaríamos solos en el salón.

Cuando acabamos recogimos nuestras cosas y bajamos juntos por las escaleras hasta salir de la escuela.

-A partir de aquí yo te sigo – Rukia me sonrió.

-Está bien.

Me dirigí hacia el pequeño parque por el cual pasaba todos los días para ir a mi casa, mientras llegábamos no hablamos mucho, pero si me fije de que Rukia no dejaba de sonreír con una sonrisa ligera, me gustaba esa sonrisa, era linda.

-Bien aquí es – dije mientras señalaba, un pequeño lugar lleno de árboles, arbustos con flores y bancas para sentarse. Si, suena demasiado cursi, pero a mí me gustaba.

-Es hermoso – la sonrisa de Rukia creció.

-Me alegro que te guste.

-¿Desde cuándo conoces este lugar?

-Mmm… desde que estoy en preparatoria y no tengo que recoger a mis hermanas pequeñas de la escuela.

-Realmente es un lugar encantador.

Respire tranquilo al oír eso. Pensaba en decirle algo como: "tú también eres encantadora", pero me mejor me mordí la lengua, en estos momentos estaba ahí para conocerla, para ver si esto que sentía era curiosidad o tal vez algo mas y también para ver qué tal se daba la química entre nosotros. Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza, tenía que concentrarme, empecé a hablar con ella sobre la escuela sobre el semestre anterior, sobre el verano y hasta sobre lo raro que era Yumichika, fuimos por algo de beber y luego nos sentamos en una banca y empezamos a hablar sobre las vacaciones, había pasado algo de tiempo con ella durante esas fechas. Y mientras tiempo pasábamos hablando más cosas conocía de ella y más cosas quería conocer, cada momento me interesaba más estar con ella y lo peor era que sentía el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido, yo solo quería detenerlo un poco para hablar con ella un poco más. Después de un tiempo terminamos hablando sobre el día en el que me había caído encima, yo me reía de eso, porque la verdad en ese momento me había parecido extraña; ella en cambio permanecía en silencio y se sonrojaba mas y mas, toda la cita se la había pasado sonrojándose, eso era adorable en ella.

-Sabes es muy sencillo hacerte sonrojar – le sonreí un poco, para que no estuviera tan apenada.

-Lo sé – dijo ella luego se sonrojo un poco más e hizo un mueca - ¿eso es algo malo?

-¿Qué? – estaba algo confundido – no para nada, de hecho me parece algo adorable.

Lo último lo dije casi entre dientes y rascándome la cabeza, no sabía si decírselo todavía pero lo dicho estaba dicho, ella simplemente bajo la mirada y se volvió a sonrojar. Era linda tenía que admitirlo, pero seguía sintiendo que aun no la conocía demasiado. Seguimos hablando cuando se escuchó una pequeña alarma la cual provenía de su celular y puso ojos de sorpresa.

-No pensé que fuera tan tarde – Exclamó.

-Y ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Nii-sama, me asesinara.

-¿Tu hermano?- "¿Por qué lo llamara con tanto respeto?" pensé. - ¿No sabe que estas aquí?

-No exactamente.

-Ahh… de acuerdo

-Me tengo que ir como lo siento, realmente lo siento.

-Está bien, pero déjame acompañarte a tu casa.

-Me encantaría.

La lleve a casa aunque la verdad es que ella me fue guiando ya que yo no sabía donde vivía.  
Unos metros antes de llegar a su casa ella me detuvo colocándose delante de mí y me dijo que estaría bien desde ahí.

-Está bien, pero puedo preguntar ¿Por qué estamos jugando a la Cenicienta?

-Bueno… esto… es complicado. – me dedico una sonrisa fugaz y se despidió.

Me despedí de ella algo confundido y molesto por tanto misterio y vi desde la esquina de la calle como entraba a una de las casa y después de eso me dirigí a la mía. Rukia era linda y me gustaba estar con ella, a pesar de su extraño hermano y el hecho de que se pusiera a jugar a la zapatilla de cristal y la carroza de calabaza, era lo que yo estaba buscando. Suspire, tenía que admitirlo, me gustaba Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

Cerré la puerta de mi casa vez que estuve adentro y me recargué en ella con una norme sonrisa en la cara, quería brincar, saltar y gritar de felicidad de solo pensar en Ichigo, en lo que me había dicho, en el hecho de que había pasado la tarde entera en su compañía y en lo que me hacía sentir.  
Estaba perdida en mis sentimientos y fantaseando con Ichigo cuando una voz me hizo regresar a la Tierra en un segundo.

-¿En dónde has estado? – la voz provocó que diera un pequeño salto, era la voz de mi hermano mayor, Byakuya, levanté la mirada para encontrármelo cruzado de brazos delante de mí y con un semblante frío y duro en su cara.

-Esto, veras – mi mente intentaba buscara una escusa a toda velocidad – Yo… estaba…Estaba con Rangiku. –"¡Bien!" pensé al dar con la excusa perfecta. - me pidió que la acompañar a comprar algo después de la escuela, lo siento me lo dijo de último momento y se me olvido comentártelo – Lo miré a la cara nervioso en espera de su respuesta y después de unos segundos su gesto se relajo mostrando que me creía, yo respire tranquila; no podía decirle que tuve una cita con Ichigo, porque estaba segura que si se lo decía mañana habría dos funerales.

-Está bien no lo olvides para la próxima. – dijo mi hermano en un tono frio.

Mi hermano se dirigió a su habitación sin decirme nada más, siempre era así de frío y la verdad es que me dolía verlo así, lo único que quería era que encontrara una persona tan importante y especial como lo era para mí Ichigo. Con este nuevo pensamiento me dirigí a mi habitación recordando la pequeña cita con el que no había terminado más que hacía unos cuantos minutos.

* * *

**Si!sabemos que nos hemos tardado pero sufrimos de una crisis creativa y además de eso, tenemos mas historias inconclusas que queremos terminar...**  
**Les agradecemos mucho su paicencia y esperamos que les haya gustado el cap! apreciamos mucho sus comentarios porfa dejen mas! de ellos nos alimentamos! XD! ciao!**

**Arigato Gosaimas!**

**by**

**Elric Shimai**


	5. Lluvia

**_Capitulo 5_**

Perfecto. No había otra palabra que pudiera describir este momento de mi vida. Por fin éramos solo Ichigo y yo. Me parecía tan irreal estar con él. Lancé un nuevo suspiro, últimamente no paraba de suspirar y reírle como idiota al aire, solo pensaba en Ichigo y en lo mucho que me gustaba. ¡Todo Ichigo era perfecto! Su cara, su cabello su compañía.  
La bocina de un auto me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y me di cuenta de que estuve a 2 centímetros de ser arrollada por un automóvil, pero eso me trajo de vuelta al planeta Tierra. Después de que el automóvil se fuera, continúe mi camino a casa, pero ahora no iba fantaseando con Ichigo, sino que caminaba preocupada. El último mes había salido con Ichigo cada fin de semana, pero tenía que idearme alguna excusa para evadir a mi hermano y ahora estaba ideando alguna nueva para salir con Ichigo, pero se me estaban agotando las ideas y algo en mi interior me decía que Byakuya nii-sama estaba comenzando a sospechar algo.

_Flashback_  
¿A dónde vas Rukia?- la voz de mi hermano detrás de mi me dejo a escasos centímetros de abrir la puerta. Tragué saliva y un sudor frío recorrió mi columna vertebral de principio a fin. Me di la media vuelta para mirar a mi hermano mayor el cual se encontraba mirándome fríamente con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.  
- V-voy a dar un paseo con Rangiku y Yoruichi- dije poniendo una sonrisa en mi cara. Mi hermano arqueó ligeramente una ceja y continúo mirándome.  
-Ayer dijiste que te sentías un poco mal y pasaste toda la tarde durmiendo en tu habitación, ¿Ya te sientes mejor ahora? – "Maldición" pensé "Es demasiado astuto."  
-S-supongo que sí- dije riendo con algo de nerviosismo. – Creo que solo estaba cansada por la escuela. – "Así que decidí salir con Ichigo" pensé. Mi hermano me miraba como un sargento enojado y yo solo rogaba que no hubiera descubierto que le había estado mintiendo más de lo habitual.  
-Bien, puedes salir con ellas. Pero te quiero en casa temprano. – dijo dando media vuelta y marchándose a su habitación.

_Fin del Flashback_

Eso había sido la semana pasada y ahora necesitaba alguna otra cosa que inventarle para poder salir hoy con Ichigo.  
Llegué a casa y después de saludar a mi hermano entré en mi habitación y me tiré en la cama tratando de idear algún plan pero por más que pensaba no se me ocurría nada decente. No podía utilizar la excusa de salir con mis amigas, pues estaba muy usada ya, tampoco la de sentirme enferma, la de que me encerraría en mi cuarto a estudiar y no quería que me molestarán era patética pues mi hermano bien sabía que nunca estudiaba.  
Me tapé la cara con la almohada y grité de pura frustración; realmente quería salir hoy con Ichigo. Necesitaba una nueva excusa o por lo menos algo que mantuviera mi hermano lo suficientemente ocupado como para que se olvide de su hermana por un par de horas.  
Este nuevo pensamiento hizo que me levantara de la cama y tomara mi celular, pero, ¿A quién diablos llamaba? ¿A Kyoraku? No, imposible. Si él se llega enterar que salgo con Ichigo Kurosaki se lo diría a mi hermano inmediatamente y, por supuesto, a toda la escuela. Entonces, ¿A Ukitake? Que estúpida idea. Era un buen chico pero pésimo para decir mentiras y actuar. "¡Perfecto!" pensé, "ahora ya no queda nadie a quien pueda llamar. ¿Por qué demonios mi hermano tenía que ser el hombre más frío del mundo? Definitivamente necesitaba salir más y conseguirse un poco más de amigos." ¿A quién mas podía llamar? No se me ocurría nadie más. Debía ser una persona que lo conociera bien, que no le tuviera miedo, que pudiera entretenerlo bastante y sobretodo que pudiera guardar el secreto de salir con Ichigo. De pronto la respuesta me llegó por si sola como si hubiera estado ahí todo el tiempo. Tomé el celular y comencé a marcar un número mientras una macabra sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro.

La línea comenzó a sonar mientras yo esperaba ansiosa.  
-¿Hola?- "¡Bien!" pensé, "Esto va a estar más que excelente."

-¡Yoruichi! ¡No sabes la alegría que da encontrarte!-

-¡Hola Rukia! ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿No tienes planes para hoy o sí? Porque necesito que vengas a mi casa por un par de horas.

-Está bien, puedo ir, pero ¿Para qué me necesitas?-

-Necesito que distraigas a Byakuya nii-sama durante ese tiempo.

-…..

-Yoruichi, ¿Estás ahí?

- ¿Escuche bien? ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa solo para entretener a tu hermano? ¡¿Crees que soy algo así como una stripper o qué?-

-¡No lo malinterpretes!-

-Además estoy segura que ni de esa manera lograría que ese cubo de hielo se sonrojara.-

- Ese no es el punto. Lo que necesito es alguien que lo despiste para poder salir sin que se dé cuenta.-

- ¿Por qué no llamaste a Kyoraku o Ukitake? Además, ¿Por qué quieres salir de la casa sin permiso? ¿Vas a enterrar un cuerpo?-

- No te lo puedo decir. ¡Solo ven!-

-¡No! Dímelo, soy tu mejor amiga.- Suspiré. Se lo tenía que decir si quería salir con Ichigo hoy.

-Bien, te lo voy a decir. Estoy saliendo con Ichigo Kurosaki.-

-…..

-¿Yoruichi?

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!- dijo seguido de un sonoro grito de emoción. - ¡¿CÓMO OLVIDAS DECIRME ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE?-

- Cálmate. No quería hacer escándalo, todavía no es oficial.

-¡Oh por Dios! Sabía que terminarían juntos. ¿Lo sabe Rangiku?

-¡No! Y no debe saberlo ni ella ni nadie.

-Está bien no le diré a nadie. ¡Cuenta conmigo Julieta!

-Gracias Yoruichi.-

-Oye, espera un segundo, tu hermano me odia ¿Cómo se supone que lo distraiga si ni siquiera voy a pasar de la puerta?- Me tapé la boca con una mano intentado contener la risa, pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos no pude evitar que se me escapara un par de risitas entre dientes.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes?- Esa pregunta me hizo recordar un día divertido del verano que acababa de pasar hace tan solo un par de meses.

_Flashback_

Byakuya nii-sama se acomodaba el cabello sobre la cabeza mientras me despedía de Yoruichi.  
-¿Por qué soy siempre el blanco de las bromas de esa chica, Yoruichi Shihouin?- preguntó mi hermano después de que hubiera cerrado la puerta.

-No lo sé. Dice que eres divertido.- Algo que sencillamente no entendía puesto que mi hermano ni siquiera cambiaba la expresión de su rostro ni reaccionaba después de que ella le quitaba el lazo para el cabello haciendo que este se desplomara sobre sus hombros.

- Ya veo.- dijo simplemente mientras se sentaba en el sillón con una expresión fría.

- ¿Qué opinas de ella nii-sama? – pregunté sentándome a su lado.

-Nada. – dijo volteando la cara hacía otro lado. El siempre me miraba directamente cuando le preguntaba algo, ¿Por qué ahora evitaba mi mirada?

- No me… siento cómodo cuando ella está aquí. –

-¿Por qué?- pregunté mientras intentaba mirarlo a él directamente pero de nuevo evadió mi mirada. -¿Por las bromas que te gasta?- esta vez no contestó, pero noté como sus manos se tensaron sobre sus rodillas. ¡¿Estaba nervioso?

En ese momento mi celular sonó anunciando un nuevo mensaje de texto. Lo abrí y lancé un suspiro sin querer al ver que era de Ichigo.

-¿Te gusta ese chico?- preguntó mi hermano. Volteé hacía atrás y me encontré con su mirada fija sobre mi teléfono celular. "Ahora si me miras ¿verdad?" pensé molesta, él nunca dejaba que se me acercaran los chicos. Esa actitud de él me enojaba enormemente.

-¡Tal vez! – dije retándolo. El me miró con sus ojos grises mostrando algo de sorpresa. Vi que estaba a punto de decir de algo pero esta vez contraataque más rápido impidiéndole decir algo.

-¡¿Por qué te poner nervioso cuando te hablo de Yoruichi? – pregunte rápidamente, y esta vez no tuvo tiempo de evitar mis ojos. Cerró la boca al instante y sus ojos se abrieron mostrando una mirada extraña, confundido. En ese momento sus manos se volvieron a tensar y me volteo la cara rápidamente con una expresión de enojo.

-¡Te gusta Yoruichi!- grité saltando del asiento y señalando.

- ¡Claro que no!-

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué otra cosa te pondrías nervioso?-

-¡No me gusta y punto final!- casi gritó al decirlo y su mirada seguía evitándome.

- ¡No vamos a evadir esto, nii-sama! ¡Jamás quieres hablar conmigo de tus cosas! Así que aquí y ahora nos vamos a sincerar, ¡Me gusta Ichigo Kurosaki! ¡¿Contento? Ahora tu dime la verdad sobre porque la única que puede venir a casa es Yoruichi y porque te pones nervioso.

-¡No me gusta Yoruichi y no quiero que te acerques a Kurosaki!-

-¡No me cambies el tema! ¡¿Te gusta Yoruichi si o no?-

-¡Bien! ¡Me gusta! ¡¿Estas contenta? ¡Me gusta, me gusta, me gu…!- para este momento mi hermano ya se había puesto de pie y estaba gritando; yo por mi parte me había quedado muda de asombro, de verdad había logrado sacarle un secreto a mi frío hermano mayor.

Después de haberse dado cuenta de lo que había hecho mi hermano se tapó la boca con una mano mascullando un "¡Oh, mierda!" y se fue de la sala sin decir ninguna otra palabra.

_Fin del Flashback_

-¿Rukia?, ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?- la voz de Yoruichi me sacó del pasado.

-Si- contesté.

-¿Cómo se supone que lo distraeré si me odia?

-Créeme Yoruichi, tu eres la indicada.- después de eso colgué el teléfono y reí, mi hermano tenía su talón de Aquiles.

Después de esa divertida llamada no podía parar de lanzar sonrisas y risas mientras me arreglaba. Una vez que termine me senté en la cama a esperar la llamada de Yoruichi.  
No tardó en llamar anunciando que ya estaba delante de mi casa. Yo sonreí y abrí la ventana de mi habitación. Miré el cielo gris y decidí tomar un paraguas, después de eso salí a la calle y me encontré con Yoruichi.

-¡Más vale que esto funcione! – dijo en voz baja. – Ahora, ¡Corre con tu Romeo, Julieta!-

Yo acepté la oferta y comencé a correr hacía el lugar donde se supone que nos veríamos. Lo que pasara en casa a partir de ahora sería cosa de mi hermano y la suerte.

Me alejé de mi casa un par de cuadras y comenzó a llover así que abrí el paraguas. Después de recorrer una cuadra más vi a Ichigo esperando tranquilamente recargado en un poste. Al verme me saludo con la mano.

- Lamento llegar tarde- dije mientras le pasaba el paraguas para que se cubriera de la lluvia también.

-No te preocupes ya me estoy acostumbrando.-

Estuvimos charlando y caminando mientras nos dirigíamos a un pequeño café que Ichigo había mencionado esa mañana en la escuela.  
El paraguas no era demasiado grande por lo que estábamos muy juntos y al percatarme de eso me sonrojé. Ichigo lanzó una pequeña risita y yo miré hacia otro lado evitando que viera mi cara que se había puesto roja como un tomate.

- Te ves linda así.- dijo haciendo que volteara de nuevo para mirarme. En ese momento me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacia él alejándome de la calle en el momento en el que un auto pasaba sobre un charco.

Ahora estábamos todavía más cerca y me puse algo nerviosa. De nuevo pude oler su aroma, olía delicioso, pero esta vez me concentre en no abrir la boca.  
Pasados unos segundos que me parecieron eternos nos separamos un poco y noté que Ichigo se había puesto ligeramente nervioso también.

Seguimos caminando y charlando hasta que una anécdota graciosa contado por él nos hizo romper a carcajadas. Después de eso, de alguna manera terminamos casi a la misma distancia que hace unos momentos y mis ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos de color marrón y ambos hicimos silencio, las gotas de lluvia rebotaban sobre nosotros en el paraguas y lentamente nos comenzamos a acercar el uno al otro, yo me puse nerviosa pero aun así cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. Cuando estaba segura de que el momento era más que perfecto sentí como un balde de agua fría me recorrió entera de pies a cabeza. "¿Así se siente un primer beso?" pensé temblando. Y abrí los ojos para encontrarme a mí y a Ichigo completamente empapados y me di cuenta de que ese no había sido un beso, sino un maldito auto pasando a toda velocidad sobre un charco.  
Quería gritar de frustración y matar al maldito conductor que había arruinado mi momento perfecto.  
En ese momento Ichigo comenzó a reír y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que seguirlo.

-¡Tu cabello se ve gracioso! – dije entre risas.

-¡El tuyo más!- dijo mientras cerraba el paraguas y lo agitaba para lanzarme agua. Comenzamos a correr en la lluvia empapándonos todavía más e intentando salpicarnos el uno al otro con los charcos.  
Seguimos corriendo y riendo hasta que lancé un ligero estornudo.

-Creo que deberíamos parar. –Dijo acercándose a mí y abriendo el paraguas de nuevo, - Necesitamos secarnos. –

- Opino lo mismo – dije mientras sentía como el paraguas nos cubría nuevamente de la lluvia y me pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros abrazándome.

Sentí su calidez al instante y deje de temblar, pero también me sentía nerviosa y no pude evitar ponerme roja, aunque al mismo tiempo me sentía increíblemente cómoda.

-Llegamos- anunció después de un rato.

Yo levanté la mirada y me encontré delante de una casa de una casa de 2 pisos con una pequeña clínica familiar enfrente. "¡Me ha traído a su casa!" pensé emocionada. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero él me interrumpió. – Se que estábamos más cerca de tu casa, pero tu hermano nos asesinara si nos ve, así que supuse que venir aquí estaría bien, lamento haberte echo caminar mucho. –

-Está bien. – dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Estoy en casa! – gritó cuando entramos mientras nos quitábamos los zapatos y cerrábamos el paraguas. Nadie contestó y volvió a intentarlo pero de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta.

-Creo que no hay nadie en casa. Está bien, no te sientas nerviosa, tengo 2 hermanas menores y creo que su ropa podría quedarte. –

-G-Gracias. No tienes de que preocuparte estoy bien, solo con una toalla está bien…- lancé un nuevo estornudo interrumpiéndome.

-Claro que no. Necesitas ropa seca o te resfriaras. – Yo me puse roja de nuevo y el sonrió.

Ambos comenzamos a subir la escalera mientras dejábamos pequeños charcos en el suelo. Me señalo el cuarto de sus hermanas y entramos.

-Espera, iré a buscar un par de toallas. – Se fue y regresó unos momentos después con un par de toallas.

-Aquí está la ropa de mi hermana Yuzu. –dijo señalando un closet a un costado de la habitación. – Puedes tomar cualquier cosa que te guste, creo que su ropa te podría quedar. Iré a cambiarme de ropa llámame si necesitas algo. –

* * *

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me tiré en la cama. No podía creer que estuviera tan nervioso. "¿Haberla traído a mi casa estaba bien?" pensé, "Espero que no malinterprete la situación, de verdad esperaba que mi familia estuviera aquí."  
Comencé a cambiarme de ropa y a secarme con la toalla. Una vez que termine me senté en la cama. Rukia era una chica muy bonita, me encantaba estar con ella a pesar de que se niegue a decirle a su hermano que estamos saliendo. Eso era algo de lo que teníamos que hablar después.  
Recordé entonces como hace unos momentos un automóvil había arruinado un perfecto momento que quien sabe cuándo volvería a presentarse. Lancé un suspiro de frustración y respire profundamente varias veces para calmarme; ¡Dios mío! Estaba muy nervioso.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la de mis hermanas. Toqué la puerta un par de veces y Rukia me respondió desde dentro que podía entrar. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una linda chica de ojos azules y cabello negro sentada en una cama usando uno de los vestidos de Yuzu.

- ¿Qué opinas?- preguntó poniéndose de pie con una ligera capa de rubor en las mejillas. Yo solo parpadeé varias veces. Era un vestido de color blanco el cual le llegaba un poco más debajo de la rodilla, el vestido tenía solo un trío de flores azules en un costado y una línea de suave color amarillo en la parte de abajo y en las mangas. Ese vestido Yuzu lo usaba mucho, pero a Rukia se le veía tan bonito que ni siquiera lo reconocí.

- Gracias por dejarme usar de uno de los vestidos de tu hermana.- dijo bajando la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. "Gracias a ti por dejarme verte con uno puesto." Pensé.

-Te-Te ves muy bien.- dije nervioso, pero al soltarlo me puse más tranquilo. Era tan bonita. Me gustaba y mucho.

Rukia se sonrojó nerviosa, yo solo pensé en lo mucho que me gustaba que se sonrojara, se veía muy linda así. Fue en ese momento que sentí que no podía tenerlo guardado por más tiempo, tenía que decirle que me gustaba.

-Rukia.- comencé. –Tengo que decirte una cosa.- ella me miró con curiosidad. "Vamos Ichigo Kurosaki ya comenzaste ahora termínalo, ¡Ten un poco valor hombre!" –Me…- "No hay marcha atrás, se lo tengo que decir." – Rukia, me gustas mucho. Eres una chica muy linda y me encanta estar contigo. Sé que llevamos haciéndolo desde hace un mes, pero ahora quiero que salgas conmigo formalmente. – después de decir todo eso sentí que me quité todo el peso del mundo de los hombros…pero rápidamente fue reemplazado por otro, ¿Qué demonios me iba a responder después de la sarta de cursilerías que le acaba de decir? Vi que se había quedado muda con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡No tienes que responderme si no quieres! ¡Lo dije muy apresuradamente, no quise ponerte nerviosa!, yo solo…-

-Está bien.- dijo quedamente. "¡¿Qué?" pensé, la miré, estaba sonrojada y tenía la cabeza baja.

-T-tu también me gustas mucho Ichigo, si quiero salir contigo.- dijo la pelinegra soltándolo rápidamente, igual que yo.

En ese momento una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y me sentí ligero de nuevo. Lo había conseguido, estaba saliendo con Rukia Kuchiki.  
Era de verdad un día demasiado excelente.

* * *

-¡Rukia!- la llamé y ella se detuvo delante de las puertas de la escuela.

Corrí para ponerme a su altura y ella me recibió con una sonrisa. Últimamente sonreía mucho y se veía muy alegre, lo cual era bueno para mí pues me encantaba su sonrisa.  
Hablamos de un par de cosas mientras caminábamos hasta la esquina y después de eso nos detuvimos pues nuestras casas se encontraban en direcciones opuestas.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a casa?- pregunté.

-Pero, tú casa esta hacia el otro lado. –

- No importa, hace tiempo que no lo hago, está bien que hoy llegué un poco tarde.-

-Lo siento Renji, será mejor dejarlo para otro día.- dijo con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Una briza sacudió las hojas secas del otoño que no tardaría en llegar y yo no pude evitar sentirme algo abatido, esa era la quinta vez que se lo pedía y la quinta en la que había recibido la misma respuesta.

- Esta bien, lo dejaremos para la próxima.- dije con un suspiro de resignación, mi paciencia se agotaba rápido normalmente, pero con ella mi paciencia era eterna. –Sabes, comienzo a creer que vas a enterrar un cuerpo o algo.- dije riéndome. Ella también río.

-Yoruichi me dijo lo mismo la semana pasada. Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos Renji.-

-Claro, adiós.- dije y comenzamos a caminar en direcciones opuestas. Cuando sentí que ya había caminado lo suficiente, di media vuelta y tomé la ruta que llevaba a casa de Rukia. Tuve que correr un poco para poder alcanzarla y cuando lo hice deseé nunca haberlo hecho. Estaba a una distancia prudente pero aun así podía verla claramente mientras caminaba a un lado de Ichigo. Sentí celos y enojo, "¿Por qué ese tipo podía acompañarla a casa y no yo?" pensé mientras los seguía observando. Pero entonces la respuesta me llegó como si ambos me hubieran leído la mente y se sintió como si un balde de agua helada me hubiera recorrido la espalda; ahora ambos caminaban uno al lado del otro tomados de la mano. Tuve que contenerme para no salir corriendo directamente hacía él para intentar estrangularlo.

Sentí una ira y un odio irracional, pero no hacía Ichigo, ni a Rukia, sino hacía mi mismo por haber esperado demasiado. Detestaba esta situación, a mí de verdad me gustaba Rukia y quería estar con ella más que nada, pero ahora ella salía con Ichigo, con ese tarado que se hacia llamar "amigo". Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacía mi propia casa demasiado enojado como para poder pensar con claridad. Crucé la calle y alguien gritó: "¡Cuidado!" pero estaba de un humor terrible y no tenía ganas de voltear a ver de qué se trataba, entonces fue que vi como un auto se dirigía directo hacía mi intentado frenar. Yo lancé un brinco casi olímpico cayendo de espaldas contra la acera mientras el auto frenaba con un chirrido justo delante de mí. Eso hizo que se me helara la sangre y tragué saliva nervioso al ver lo cerca que estuve de ser arrollado. Me puse de pie, y continúe mi camino alejando a las personas que se habían reunido a mí alrededor tratando de asegurarse si estaba bien. Eso había sido peligroso, pero me despejó un poco la mente y ahora podía pensar con más claridad. "¿Qué hago ahora?" pensé "¿Los dejo en paz y les deseo lo mejor?, ¡Por supuesto que no! No puedo darme por vencido, quiero estar con Rukia." Pero que se suponía que hiciera, ahora Ichigo y Rukia salían y no podía quitarle la novia a Ichigo, ¿o si podía? Detuve mi caminar y le di vueltas a esa posibilidad durante unos momentos, eso sin duda me haría quedar como un mal amigo delante de Ichigo, pero para lo que lo apreciaba me importaba un comino, además si de verdad era tan buen amigo ¿Por qué nunca me dijo que le gustaba Rukia?, ¿Por qué nunca me dijo que pensaba declararsele? En todo caso el también quedaba como un mal amigo, y tomando en cuenta que era mi amigo más cercano, podí darle esa excusa si encontraba algún "cambio" en mimanera de tratarlo. Tomé aire sorprendido de mi mismo, no podía creer la cantidad de pensamientos reencorosos y vengativos que mi mente podí generar en tan solo unos segundos, pero por alguna razón no los quería apartar de mi mente. Tragué saliva y me puse a pensar en ello, lo más fácil y seguro que podía hacer era dejarlos en paz e intentar olvidar a Rukia, pero eso era algo que no podía, o más bien no quería hacer. Suspiré y seguí caminando. Solté una pequeña risa entre dientes y una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en mi rostro, "Bien Ichigo" pensé "la tregua terminó, es momento de que comience la verdadera pelea."

* * *

_**Arigato Gosaimas**_

_**by**_

_**Elric Shimai**_

_Primero que nada las Elric Shimai tenemos un anuncio para todos los que nos leen:_

_¡LO SENTIMOS! SUMIMASEN X1000_

_De verdad no era nuestra intención tardar tanto en subir esté capitulo, nos merecemos unos cuantos golpes! XD!_

_Pero de verdad se nos ha juntado todo. Pues veran nosotras escribimos normalamente en vacaciones y es extremedamente díficil estudiar para examénes, presentar proyectos, sufrir crísis creativas y existencialistas (XD) y escribir fics al mismo tiempo.  
Ademas por alguna razon los capitulos no podian actualizarse, nomas marcaba error!...  
_

_Como compensación les dejamos este capitulo que estuvo especialmente largo y díficil de escribir esperando que lo hayan disfrutado y un pequeña sorpresa en el anuncio 2 . _

_Prometemos de ahora en adelante subir los capitulos con un poco más de velocidad. :D!_

_Les agradecemos a todos su apoyo a este fic y sobretodo que le hayan dado una oportunidad, como siempre REVIEWS porfavor! (en los cuales nos pueden regañar toooooooodo lo que quieran, XD!) _

_ANUNCIO 2: _

_Muchos se preguntaran que paso en la casa de Rukia mientras ella dejo solos a Byakuya y Yoruichi O: o por lo menos se preguntaran si es que paso algo! pero para que se enteren que paso ! deben leer otro fic nuestro q no tardaremos en subir (: bueno supongo que sabran de quienes se tratan el nombre del fic sera "Frozen heart", porfavor denle una oportunida! (: _

De nuevo muchos "lo siento" y un enorme agradecimiento a todos los que nos leen!  
Arigato Gosaimas, Atte. Elric Shimai


	6. ¡Conejos!

**_Capitulo 6_**

Todo es una porquería. No había mejor manera de describir mi vida en este momento. Yo Renji Abarai, estaba a punto de cometer lo que sería el acto más bajo e impulsivo de toda mi vida: iba a robarle la novia a Ichigo. Había tardado una semana para hacerme a la idea y me sentía como una maldita cucaracha. Pero no quería dejar las cosas así, me encantaba Rukia, y al parecer también a Ichigo, pero por desgracia ni siquiera se había molestado en comentármelo. "Bueno Renji, a final de cuentas la culpa es tuya" pensé, "esperaste demasiado para moverte y estas son las consecuencias."

No quería aceptar algo como desearles lo mejor y aprender a ser un buen perdedor, no señor. Yo era un pésimo perdedor y no me iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Iba a luchar por Rukia hasta el final, así tenga que romper todas las reglas escritas y no escritas y pasar encima de quien tenga que pasar.

Toda la clase estaba en el césped, delante del campo de futbol soccer esperando a que llegara el profesor. Yo mire a la chica ojiazul sentada sola en el césped y me acerque a ella.

-¡Renji!- dijo sorprendida al verme a su lado.

-Hace tiempo que no hablo contigo, así que decidí pasearme un rato por aquí.- dije sentándome a su lado y aprovechando que el desgraciado de Ichigo no estaba ahí para hacerlo lo más cerca posible.

-¿Harás algo el viernes?- pregunte.

-N-no lo sé… tal vez…es probable…- dijo con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. "¡Fantástico!" pensé, "Ahora está pensando en Ichigo". Tenía que hacerlo mejor si quería que fuera mía.

-Tomare eso como un no. ¿Quieres salir conmigo el viernes?- Ella me miro entre sorprendida y enojada.

-¡Renji, yo no he dicho que no!- Dijo mirándome a la cara.- ¡Nunca escuchas! Eres un desesperado.-

- Tú me desesperas.- dije en un tono de voz más bajo y acercándome un poco más a ella, mi mano se coloco sobre la suya y quedamos todavía más juntos. Ella se sonrojo y aparto la mirada, pero su mano se quedo donde estaba. "¡Bingo!" pensé.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- la voz de Ichigo me sacó de mi mente e hizo que me hirviera la sangre.

-Nada.- dije con una sonrisa y quite mi mano, por suerte el ángulo en el que nos encontrábamos impedía que Ichigo la viera. – Estaba molestando un poco Rukia, hace tiempo que no lo hago. Bueno, nos vemos "amiga".- lo ultimo lo dije con una sonrisa burlona y colocando mi mano en el hombro de Rukia para darle una pequeña palmadita de despedida. Después de eso me retire saboreando mi pequeña victoria.

* * *

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Renji? Últimamente estaba extremadamente raro, mas cortes, más amigable, más cercano a mí. ¿Por qué?

Cuando se fue e Ichigo se sentó a un lado mío aun podía sentir el tacto cálido de su mano en la mía. Ese gesto me había tomado por sorpresa más de lo que me hubiera gustado, además de sus palabras y la forma en la que las había dicho.

- ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Ichigo.

-Si, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Te ves preocupada, y nerviosa.-

-N-no es nada, enserio.- Maldición, ¿Qué le pasaba a ese loco de Renji? Y por encima de todo, ¿Qué me pasaba a mí?

Estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que Ichigo dijo algo.

- ¿Tienes planes para este viernes? – pregunto.

Me confundí con esa pregunta al recordar que Renji me había preguntado exactamente lo mismo.

- N-no.- dije con un tono no muy convencido.

-¿Segura?-

-Si- me miro un poco desconfiado. – Si se trata de Byakuya sabes que podemos posponerlo.- dijo.

- No tengo nada que hacer el viernes y por mi hermano no te preocupes.- Ichigo mostro una media sonrisa.

- Bien, en ese caso saldremos este viernes.-

Yo sonreí.

* * *

Continuamos hablando un poco mas hasta que el profesor de educación física llegó, tarde como de costumbre.

- Lamento haber llegado un poco tarde chicos.- dijo el profesor rascándose la cabeza. – No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que quiero que los chicos jueguen soccer por 15 minutos y luego jugaran las chicas, ¿Entendido?- dicho esto sonó su silbato y todos los chicos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al campo de soccer.

- Te veo después Rukia.- dije despidiéndome.

Todos los chicos nos colocamos en el centro del campo y quedamos como capitanes yo y un chico de cabello castaño. Miré a todos los presentes para escoger a los integrantes y mi vista se posó rápidamente en Renji.

- Yo escojo a… ¡Renji!- grité señalándolo.

- ¡Ichimaru!- dijo el chico de cabello castaño.

- ¡Ikkaku! – grité. "Maldición" pensé, "Eses imbécil se quedó con Gin".

Continuamos gritando nombres y en unos segundos solo quedaron dos chicos para escoger: Yumichika Ayasegawa y Uryuu Ishida.

-¡Demonios!- dijo el de cabello castaño.- Ichigo, te dejo al "delicadito" a ti.-

-¡¿Qué? Pero si me toca escoger a mí.- dije enojado.

- ¡Es tu amigo, escógelo a él!-

- ¡Pero quiero ganar!-

- ¡No es justo tú tienes a Ikkaku y a Renji!-

-¡Y tú a Gin!-

- ¡¿Y eso qué?

-Pues que nos puede torturar psicológicamente o algo así. – En ese momento Gin me miró ladeando la cabeza y con el seño ligeramente fruncido, sentí un escalofrío; Gin era alguien de pocas palabras que disfrutaba de torturar a la gente, y gracias a mi comentario estaba haciéndolo conmigo. Simplemente se te quedaba viendo y no sabias si se reía, si estaba molesto o qué demonios estaba sintiendo debido a esa cara de reptil que tenía.

- ¡V-v-ves! ¡Lo está haciendo justo ahora!- dije al sentir que su mirada se fijaba todavía más en mi.

-¡No me importa! – Gritó el chico castaño.- ¡Quédate con el honguito! Es tu amigo y yo prefiero al nerd del club de arquería.- Ese idiota se estaba pasando de prepotente, estaba a punto de volver a reclamar cuando alguien me interrumpió.

- ¡YA ESTOY HARTO! ¡Ishida vete con el imbécil de cabello teñido, yo me voy con el maldito pelos de zanahoria que se hace llamar amigo!- dicho esto ambos se colocaron del lado del que había dicho Yumichika. Todos reímos por el comentario de Yumichika y los del otro equipo comenzaron a molestarlo con cosas como: "¡Metrosexual!", "¡Deja que le diga a tu hermana que te acabas su tinte, Keigo!"Y cosas por el estilo. El chico solo se puso colorado y se llevó las manos a la cabeza diciendo algo como: _"¡Mierda! ¿Cómo demonios lo ha sabido?" _Yo también me reí a carcajadas.

Con los equipos finalmente formados, el partido pudo comenzar.  
Como siempre, Ikkaku y Renji se lanzaron como salvajes a dar patadas, e incluso parecía que Renji tenía coraje por algo porque lo hacía con más fuerza que nunca. En cambio Yumichika, el solo se limitaba a caminar y esquivar el balón.

Yo miraba a Rukia desde el campo, estaba sola y el profesor estaba distraído, así que me acerqué a ella un momento.

-¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?- pregunté cuando me acerqué.

-E-esto… ¿Por qué tan repentino?- preguntó con un ligero sonrojo.

Me encogí de hombros. –simplemente quiero saber más detalles sobre ti, así que ¿Cuál es?

-"Wing Stock", de Ashley McIssac. ¿Cuál es la tuya?

Me quedé pensando unos segundos.- Es… "News from the front" de Bad Religion.

-¡Kurosaki! ¡Regresa al partido en este momento!- gritó el profesor.

-Nos vemos después.- dije y regresé a jugar.

De nuevo aproveche una distracción del profesor y regresé con Rukia.

- ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?- de nuevo se sorprendió de que hubiera llegado tan repentinamente.

- Mmm… los conejos.- dijo con las mejillas ligeramente rosas. –Se que suena infantil, pero a mi gustan mucho.-

En ese momento una idea vino a mi mente.

-¡Ya sé lo que haremos el viernes! Te diría que paso por ti, pero por ahora eso no es una opción, así que nos vemos donde siempre.-

- De acuerdo. Pero ahora tu dime, ¿Cuál es tu animal favor…?-

-¡KUROSAKI! ¡Deja de andar ligando y regresa al juego en este segundo!- Abrí los ojos como platos y la cara de Rukia se puso del tono de rojo más intenso del mundo.

Yo miré a mi alrededor y por suerte casi nadie había prestado atención y los que sólo habían hecho, reían por lo que ellos creían se trataba de una broma.-

Me despedí de nuevo y regresé al partido.

Faltaban pocos minutos para terminarlo y ninguno de los dos equipos había metido ni un maldito gol. Nuestro equipo no podía con el portero del equipo contrario, Uryuu Ishida. Para ser un nerd, el maldito tenía suficiente fuerza para parar todos los tiros de Ikkaku y Renji, quienes ya habían provocado un par de bajas del otro equipo.

Ya me había resignado a que este juego quedaría en un empate cuando la persona más inesperada gritó la cosa más inesperada.

- ¡Ikkaku! ¡Pásamela!- gritó Yumichika corriendo en dirección hacia la portería.

Todos lo miramos como si se hubiera vuelto loco, en especial Ikkaku, que negó con la cabeza a pesar de que Yumichika era el único jugador libre.

-¡Vamos cabeza de boliche! ¡Pásamela!- gritó de nuevo. Yo tragué saliva, Ikkaku detestaba que le recordaran que estaba calvo.

Como era de esperar, Ikkaku se enfado y pateó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a Yumichika. El pelinegro solamente sonrió sádicamente y pateo el balón de futbol mandándolo hasta la portería con la fuerza de 1000 demonios. Toda la clase, incluyendo al profesor, nos quedamos boquiabiertos al ver esa escena tan irreal. El balón desde luego cumplió su objetivo de llegar a la portería, solo que esta vez el fantástico portero Ishida fue empujado hacía atrás por la fuerza sobrehumana del balón quedando hecho papilla contra la portería.

Todos miramos en silencio como el chico se escurría por la red hasta el suelo con el balón clavado en la cara.

- ¿G-g-g-g-gol?- dijo Ikkaku tragando saliva y mirando a Yumichika con una expresión de pánico.

-¡Ups! – dijo el chico de ojos violetas con una sonrisa de fingida inocencia y tono burlón. "¿¡Qué demonios paso!" pensé horrorizado. En ese momento todos corrimos hasta el pobre tipo para tratar de ayudarlo.

* * *

Todas las chicas nos quedamos horrorizadas al contemplar la tan inesperada escena. Pude ver como Inoue, sentada a unos metros de mi, empalidecía y temblaba. Claro, esto era algo obvio debido a que últimamente Ishida se había convertido en algo así como su mejor amigo.

Vi como todos los chicos corrían hasta la portería y acto seguido las chicas nos levantamos e hicimos lo mismo seguidas por el profesor.

- Joven Ishida, ¿Cómo se encuentra?- el profesor sudaba la gota gorda al ver al pobre tipo tirado en el césped medio muerto. Todos nos habíamos colocado a su alrededor formando un círculo.

-¿Mamá?- balbuceó medio inconsciente.

El profesor asintió con la cabeza y tomo aire. – Muy bien… ¡Señor Ayasegawa, usted se va derechito a la oficina del director! Y… ¡Usted! ¡Señorita Inoue acompañe al señor Ishida a la enfermería!- después de haber dicho esto, el profesor ayudó a Ishida a incorporarse y el pelinegro pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Inoue, después de eso los 2 se alejaron con Yumichika caminando a su lado con cara de victoria y las mejillas de Inoue ligeramente sonrojadas.

Después del terrible incidente en la clase de deportes nadie volvió a ver a Ishida porque estaba en la enfermería descansando, pero al parecer Yumichika tampoco aparecía por ninguna parte.

Estaba tratando de poner atención a la clase, pero mi mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a Ichigo. Había dicho que ya sabía lo que haríamos y cuando le pregunte dijo que sería una sorpresa y ahora me desesperaba porque ya fuera el viernes. "Tú me desesperas", la voz de Renji llegó a mi mente en ese momento, tragué saliva nerviosa al recordarlo y mi mano vibro ante el recuerdo, como si su tacto se hubiera grabado permanentemente en ella. Crucé los brazos sobre mi escritorio y enterré mi cabeza en ellos desesperada por encontrarle un sentido a todo esto. Me quedé así un rato hasta que un tacto cálido y fuerte me sacudió el brazo suavemente. Mi piel reconoció esa mano y sentí un escalofrío tan grande que levanté la cabeza repentinamente provocándome un ligero mareo.

- Perdón haberte despertado, si es que estabas dormida.- dijo mi mejor amigo acuclillado a un lado de mi pupitre.

-Está bien, Renji. No estaba dormida de todas formas.- dije poniéndome la mano en la frente intentando calamar un poco el mareo. En ese momento sentí como su mano tocó también mi frente.

-¿Te sientes bien? Estás un poco paliducha.- dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos. Yo no supe que decir o que hacer, pero como si pudiera notar mi nerviosismo apartó su mano suavemente.

Se me quedó viendo unos segundos hasta que hablo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la prueba de matemáticas?-

-¿Ya han entregado los resultados?- en ese momento me di cuenta de la hoja de papel que habían colocado a un lado de mi. La tomé y mire el resultado.

- ¡He sacado un 78!, Byakuya nii-sama me asesinará. ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?-

En ese momento me enseño su examen con una sonrisa en el rostro, yo solo abrí la boca como estúpida, ¡El maldito había sacado un 97!

- ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan bueno en matemáticas si normalmente eres un cabeza hueca?-

- Pues al parecer no lo soy del todo. –

- ¡Demonios Renji! Necesito que me des lecciones. Byakuya nii-sama nunca está contento con mis calificaciones-

- Puedo dártelas si quieres.- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.- Solo dime cuando las quieres.

- Podrías empezar explicándome los problemas en los que me he equivocado.- dije

- ¡Excelente! Por suerte el profesor salió así que creo que tenemos bastante tiempo.-

* * *

En ese momento hice mi jugada, tome mi silla y la acerqué al pupitre de Rukia, de manera que quedamos pegados hombro con hombro. Noté que se sonrojo ligeramente al tenerme tan cerca, eso me encantaba de ella y a la vez me confundía pues ella nunca era tan cohibida conmigo, "Es buena señal" pensé. En ese momento tome ambos exámenes y comencé a explicarle los errores que había tenido. Agradecía infinitamente mis asombrosas e inesperadas dotes en matemáticas.

Justo cuando explicaba el primer problema sentí unos ojos clavándose en mí unos pupitres más adelante. Subí la mirada y me encontré con los ojos marrones de Ichigo clavados en mí y en Rukia. Note que me miraba con confusión y cierta desconfianza, como si supiera lo que estaba planeando. Yo simplemente me limité a regresarle una mirada retadora, como advirtiéndole que estaba acechando sus "territorios". Después de eso volví a bajar la mirada y continúe con la explicación como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

¡Por fin! El tan esperado viernes había llegado y yo me encontraba en mi habitación arreglándome para salir con Ichigo. Faltaba 1 hora para verme con Ichigo y ahora solo quedaba una cosa que arreglar: mi hermano. Había intentado esconder el examen de él, pero como siempre resulto ser más listo y lo encontró en el bote de la basura, por lo que me dejo condenada en mi habitación durante el fin de semana. Sabía perfectamente a quien debía llamar para que se le ablandara el corazón…

-¡NO!- gritó Yoruichi del otro lado de la línea. -¡No, no, no y no!-

-¿Por qué? La otra vez salió excelente, ni siquiera noto que me fui.-

- Creía que solo sería por esa única vez. Ya están saliendo oficialmente, ¿Por qué no le dices a ese refrigerador que tienes por hermano que tienes novio?

-¡¿Estás loca?- dije sobresaltada.- si se lo digo, yo moriré antes de terminar la frase e Ichigo también solo que el morirá lentamente.

-…-

-Yoruichi te lo suplico. Eres la única que puede hacerlo.-

-Está bien.- dijo con un suspiro irritado. –Solo porque soy tu amiga y estoy emocionada de que salgas con Ichigo. ¡Pero me debes una grande!-

- Gracias Yoruichi.- después de eso simplemente colgamos el teléfono.

Después de recibir la llamada de Yoruichi salí por la ventana y camine un par de cuadras hasta que vi a Ichigo recargado en un poste de luz, el me sonrió y se acerco a mí.

- Hoy te ves muy linda.- dijo

Yo me sonroje mucho y comencé a jugar con mis dedos.- G-gracias.- contesté con una sonrisa.

-¿A dónde iremos?- pregunté mientras caminábamos.

-Ya te dije que es una sorpresa.-

Continuamos caminando y yo seguía con la duda. ¿A dónde se le había ocurrido llevarme? Justo después de caminar un poco pude ver la silueta de una rueda de la fortuna un poco más adelante.

Abrí la boca y los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué te parece?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Me has traído a la feria!- conteste entusiasmada y con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Me alegro que te guste.-

Había bastante gente, pero el lugar era grande así que era fácil moverse. Había juegos mecánicos de todo tipo, además de puestos con premios, regalos, comida, etc.

Nos detuvimos en varios incluyendo uno del tiro al blanco donde había peluches como premio.

-¿Quieres intentarlo?- pregunto cuando se dio cuenta de que yo miraba los peluches de conejos que daban con adoración.

Me sonroje intensamente y no pude articular palabra.

- No te preocupes, te traje para divertirnos.-

-Pero, el dinero…- dije muy bajito.

- ¡Por eso no quiero que te preocupes! Tengo suficiente.- y dicho esto pagó al encargado del puesto y el hombre nos entrego 3 pelotas de distintos colores. Yo no tenía la mejor puntería del mundo, pero lo intente de todas formas.

La primera pelota cayó al suelo sin ni siquiera rozar la pirámide de botellas, la segunda derrumbo solo la botella que estaba hasta arriba y la última pelota estuvo a punto de sacarle un ojo al pobre encargado. Era una verdadera decepción para los deportes, di un suspiro resignado viendo como el hombre recogía la única y solitaria botellita que había logrado tumbar.

- Soy un asco en esto.- dije con una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Ichigo, pero no sonó muy convencido. Yo lo mire con reproche.

-Bueno, tal vez si seas un poco mala…- dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzado. Yo lancé otro suspiro y di media vuelta para alejarnos del puesto, pero Ichigo en lugar de seguirme le dio más dinero al dueño del puesto y le dieron tres pelotas de colores. Yo mire con la boca abierta como tumbaba las 3 pirámides sin el menor esfuerzo. El hombre le paso entonces uno de los conejos de peluche, uno de color blanco.

- Para ti.- dijo extendiéndolo hacia mi dirección con una sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias!- dije con una pequeña sonrisa y las mejillas completamente encendidas. Tome al peluche y lo abracé. Ichigo se rió.

-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunte.

-En esa pose te ves como una niña pequeña.-

-Qué vergüenza…- dije en voz baja.

-Que tierna, diría yo.- dijo pasándome un brazo por los hombros y poniéndonos nuevamente a caminar. Yo me sentía extrañamente cálida y cómoda en ese abrazo, pero al mismo tiempo aun estaba nerviosa y mis mejillas no se habían aclarado todavía.

Me sorprendían las miradas tiernas que nos lanzaban algunas personas, seguramente lucíamos como una perfecta pareja de novios. "Novios" pensé, "¡Soy la novia de Ichigo Kurosaki!".

-¡Subamos ahí!- dije señalando la rueda de la fortuna.

El sonrió y ambos corrimos para tomar un buen lugar en la fila. Nos formamos y esperamos a que fuera nuestro turno. Yo abracé mi conejo e Ichigo me abrazó a mí.

-¡Oye! Mira nada más. – dijo una chica delante de nosotros. – Esos 2 no pueden esperar para "subirse"- mis mejillas se pusieron coloradas temiendo que hablaran de nosotros.

-¡Lo sé!- dijo otra entre risas.

- Pero mira que chica mas suertuda, conseguirse un novio así de guapo…- dijo otra de las chicas en un suspiro. Bueno ese comentario no podía negarlo, si que era suertuda.

- ¡No te pongas dramática! Mira su cuerpo. Seguramente solo está con ella por eso.- Bien ahora ya no sabía si sentirme halagada o insultada. – Seguramente esos pechos deben ser operados, ¡No creo que un ser humano pueda tenerlos de ese tamaño de manera natural!- Ahora me sentí deprimida; con ese comentario era seguro que no estaban hablando de mi. Sentí curiosidad sobre quien estaban hablando y seguí la dirección de sus miradas unos metros más adelante, y lo que vi me provoco una horrible sensación de vacío en el estomago. "No puede ser posible", pensé. Rangiku y Gin se encontraban formados unos lugares más adelante. No se habían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia porque estaban demasiado ocupados besándose.

- R-Rukia…- dijo Ichigo tocándome el hombro. –Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo.-

-¡Ya se! Tenemos que irnos de aquí, no podemos que dejar que Rangiku nos vea.-

-¿Rangiku?- pregunto con cara de confusión volteando en mi dirección. -¡Maldición! Ellos también están aquí.-

-¿T-también?- pregunte espantada.

- Si. Yo intentaba decirte que vi a Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Nanao e Inoue por los puestos.

"¿! Por qué siempre el destino encuentra algún modo de destruir mi momento perfecto!" pensé furiosa.

-Vámonos sin llamar la atención.- dijo.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y salimos despacio de la fila procurando que nos vieran Gin y Rangiku.

Una vez fuera comenzamos a caminar hacia otro lugar para no encontrarnos con nadie.

-¡Oye! ¡Ichigo!- giró la voz de Ikkaku desde atrás. A ambos se nos puso la piel de gallina y yo actué por reflejo: me tire al suelo detrás de un bote de basura. Mire a Ichigo desde mi improvisado escondite y él me dirigió una mirada como diciendo: "¿¡Te volviste loca!"

- ¡Ichigo!- volvió a decir Ikkaku al encontrarse con Ichigo. -¿Por qué no respondes tú celular? ¡Bueno no importa! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Yo… bueno….- tenía cara de nerviosismo y parecía que ninguna excusa venia a su cabeza.- Yo… mi… mi… ¡Mi padre me pidió que trajera a mis hermanas!- dijo con una cara de alivio inmenso.

-¿A si?- preguntó Renji.- ¿Dónde están Yuzu y Karin?-

-Yo… ¡Les di dinero y les dije que nos encontramos mas tarde en la salida de la feria!

Ikkaku y los demás asintieron con la cabeza, pero Renji y Yumichika no parecían muy convencidos.

-¡De hecho ya debo de verme con ellas! ¡Nos vemos después!- dijo mientras se alejaba.

"¡NO!" pensé horrorizada, "¡Ichigo! ¡No me dejes aquí!".

-¡Pues continuemos!- dijo Ikkaku. -¿A dónde vamos ahora?-

-No lo sé.- dijo Yumichika. -¿A dónde quieren ir chicas?- pregunto con una sonrisa en dirección a Nanao e Inoue.

- ¡Ya se!- gritó Ikkaku. -¡Subamos a la montaña rusa!-

-¡Ni hablar!- dijo Nanao con cara de asustada.

-Bueno, tu nos esperas abajo, ¡Los demás síganme! – dijo haciendo además de comenzar a correr, pero Yumichika lo tomo del cuello de la camisa haciendo que cayera. Tenía cara de fastidió y una pequeña venita de enojo había saltado en su frente.

-¡Se mas considerado con las mujeres, Ikkaku!- dijo el pelinegro. –Enserio chicas, ¿A dónde quieren ir? No le hagan caso a este calvo idiota.-

-¡ ¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE? –grito Ikkaku, pero nadie le prestó atención. Yo solo pensaba en que Ichigo me había abandonado y estos indecisos no se iban para poder salir de aquí.

-Por mí no hay problema, me gustan las montañas rusas.-dijo Inoue con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hay de ti Renji? No has dicho nada desde hace un buen rato.-dijo Nanao.

-¡Naa! No le hagan caso, solo está deprimido porque Rukia no quiso salir con él hoy.- dijo Ikkaku poniéndose de pie.

-¡Eso no es cierto pedazo de imbécil!- dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Ikkaku se llevo una mano a la cabeza y comenzó a correr para evitar que Renji lo golpeara de nuevo. Renji fue tras él sin dudarlo y todos siguieron al par de idiotas; Inoue con una risita, Yumichika con un suspiro de fastidio y Nanao con cara de enfado.

Yo salí de mi escondite y corrí en dirección de la salida de la feria.

Me encontré con Ichigo y ambos salimos de ahí.

- Lamento que no nos hayamos podido quedar tanto tiempo…- dije abrazando a mi conejito blanco.

- Rukia…- dijo deteniéndose. Yo lo mire a un lado de mí, tenía una expresión seria. –Hay algo que necesito preguntarte, pero no quiero que lo tomes mal.-

Yo me quede un poco sorprendida, seguía mirando al suelo con cara seria, como si no supiera como formular la pregunta; yo lo mire también con seriedad.

- Dime exactamente, ¿Cuál es tu relación con Renji?- Me quede en blanco con la pregunta, la verdad era que hubiera esperar cualquier pregunta menos esa.

- Es mi mejor amigo.- dije segura de ese hecho.- lo conozco desde que entre a la secundaria.-

- Esa es la relación que hay entre ustedes entonces…-dijo pensativo.- ¿Tú ves a Renji como a un mejor amigo?- pregunto de nuevo.

- ¡Claro que sí! –

-¿Sabes cómo te ve Renji a ti?-

- Como una mejor amiga también.- después de decir esto note en la cara de Ichigo una pequeña sombre de duda, como si creyera que Renji y yo nos gustáramos. ¿Cómo podía estar dudando de mí así?

-¿Por qué las repentinas preguntas?- le dije mientras ambos comenzábamos a caminar de nuevo hacia mi casa.

-Curiosidad.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Y ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada en todo el camino.

Me despedí de Ichigo y entre camine una cuadra hasta llegar a mi casa y entré por la ventana. Todo estaba en silencio y tranquilo por lo que mi hermano de nuevo no había descubierto que había salido a escondidas, Yoruichi era en definitiva mi mejor arma contra él.

La verdadera que estaba bastante cansada y mis ropas olían a basura de feria. Me tiré en mi cama y pensé en lo últimas preguntas que me había hecho Ichigo y también en lo que había dicho Ikkaku mientras estaba escondida. "Está deprimido porque Rukia no quiso salir con él hoy" las palabras de Ikkaku seguían frescas en mi mente. Y también la pregunta de Ichigo sobre qué relación tenía con Renji. Hasta donde yo sabía nuestra relación no había ido más allá de la de 2 mejores amigos. Y estaba segura de que el extraño comportamiento de Renji se debía a que últimamente no había hablado ni salido mucho con él y de verdad esperaba que se le pasara.

Era lunes y por fin el timbre de salida había sonado y todos nos dirigíamos a nuestras casas. Yo iba pensativa cuando una mano se posó en mi hombro bruscamente y yo me giré asustada.

- ¡Renji! No me asustes así.- dije molesta. El simplemente rió.

- ¡No exageres tanto! Solo trataba de alcanzarte para darte algo.-

Yo me quedé sorprendida, no era mi cumpleaños ni nada por el estilo.

- ¿Cuál es la ocasión?- pregunte.

- Simplemente lo vi y me pareció que podría gustarte.- dijo mientras metía la mano a la mochila y, para mi más grande sorpresa, sacó un conejo de peluche de color rosa con un lindo moño rojo atado al cuello. Yo me había quedado sin habla.

- Fui a la feria el fin de semana y me gané esto en uno de los puestos. No creo que se vea muy lindo que yo ande cargando por ahí con un conejo rosa, así que lo guardé para ti.

-Gracias.- dije quedamente tomándolo.- Es muy bonito.-

-¡Me alegra que te guste! Ahora me tengo que ir, ¡Te veo después!-

Dicho esto el pelirrojo se fue dando media vuelta y alejándose. Yo también di media vuelta y seguí mi camino a casa abrazando a mi conejito rosa y recordando que había uno de color blanco esperándome en casa. Noté el moño rojo alrededor del cuello del conejo y me di cuenta de que el conejo blanco no lo tenía, ¿Se lo habría agregado Renji? Por alguna razón al pensar en él y en el enorme gusto que le había dado el haberme dado el conejo hizo que mis mejillas se pusieran un poco rosas y sonreí como tonta. Me gustaba que Renji sonriera.

**_Arigato Gosaimas_**

**_by_**

**_Elric Shimai_**

HOLA!  
Aki otra vez reportandose la Elric con un nuevo capitulo y un par de auncios.

Anuncio 1: maaaas retrasos! lo siento pero he tenido un problema y aora solo 1 Elric es la que actualiza, la otra por desgracia ha decidido retirse de escribir fics una temporada ¬¬' dejandome todo el trabajo a mi, asi que debo actualizar no solo 1 sino 3 fics! asi que por favor tengame algo de paciencia de ahora en adelante pues la creatividad que antes de era de 2 ahora ha pasado a 1 y no soy muy rapida con la escritura!

Anuncio 2: como siempre muchas gracias por sus revies del otro capitulode verdad me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo, este capiyulo me ha quedado especialmente largo otra vez para compensar el tiempo perdido y esta vez como pudieron darse cuento ha comenzado a formarse el triangulo amoroso :D! uy ke emoción!XD finalmente llegué a la parte del fic mas emocionante: Renji vs. Ichigo!

Anuncio 3: He subido un nuevo fic en la categoria de UlquiorraxInoue llamado "Beautiful Spring" si quieren saber que ha pasado desde el pequeño encuentro en el capitulo 2 y que sucedio en la enfermaria después de que el pobre Ishida fue golpeado, les recomiendo que se pasen un rato por esa categoria. :D

Como siempre gracias por su apoyo y por su inmensa paciencia, espero que estos fics puedan manetenese a flote aunke solo 1 Elric actualicé! T_T! bueno gracias a todos, ya saben quejas, sugerencas,comentarios, regaños, etc. en reviess por fa :D!

ciao!


End file.
